Sexy Baby
by KrissMe
Summary: School girl by day, pornstar by night. After Kagome gets involved in the adult entertainment business at a young age to make ends meet, can she open her heart to someone who might actually love her. Does he even see it when he is just as promiscuous as she? And what about her perverted teacher who would do anything to have her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I don't know how she even has enough dignity to show her face around school…It's not like what she does is secret."_

"_I know I wouldn't be able to show my face around school after having be known I'm a pornstar."_

"_Look at her walking around like nothing is wrong…she's nasty. I'll bet she's extending her services to all the teachers here. How else do you think she maintains the grades she gets."_

_*Gasp*_

Kagome woke up out her nightmare nearly swimming in a pool of sweat. Her breathing was hitched and her nerves were completely shot. She sat up in her bed and pulled the covers up to cover her exposed breasts.

"It's the same dream every night…" She whispered to herself. "Every night I wake up thinking these dreams are real." She sighed and flopped back down in on her pillow.

Things had been really hard for Kagome since her mother died and her father abandoned her. She has been on her own for about a year now and has had to fend for herself to stay alive. Kagome is sixteen, and up until about a year and a half ago, has leaded a normal lifestyle aside from being alone in her small apartment. She woke up, went to school during the day and paid her bills with her part-time job at night. However, bills started to pile up on her and she was forced to grow up faster than she would have if she had parental guidance. Utilities started to get cut off, and she was stuck trying to scrape two pennies together to pay for food. Soon, she realized that this was too much for her to handle on her minimum wage job. Kagome's landlord threatened to have her evicted, so she needed to do something and fast.

One day, while she was in the library doing some research for school she came across an advertisement in a newspaper for 'site –modeling'. According to what she read, they were looking for new faces and no experience was necessary. Kagome called the number and set up an appointment with the manager who told her that the site-modeling gig was for adult entertainment. At first, Kagome didn't like the idea of posing nude and having the pictures all over the internet for the world to see, but when she was told how much she would be making she went with it. The money was fast, easy and good, the only downfall was what she had to do to earn the money. Because Kagome was only fifteen when she started and wasn't legal yet, she obtained a fake ID to present to her new boss as she signed her contract. Since the company she worked for was on a "don't ask, don't tell' basis, as far as they knew, she was twenty-two.

Though, what started out as simply posing few a few naked photos quickly turned into posing with other people in these photos; then the photos started to become videos, and before Kagome knew it, she had been turned into an internet pornstar. The thought of it brought her to shame, but the money she was bringing in, caused her not to care. Plus, she was still locked into a contract for the next several months until she could stop. Over the internet, Kagome goes by the name 'sexybaby' sexy since she was very attractive…and baby because she was young, and from the moment she started she became instantly popular with her viewers. That both excited and frightened her, since her biggest fear was having someone in her school find out and it becomes public news, or worse, one of her teachers or someone else she knew being one of her viewers and seeing her naked. A lot of things ran through her head as she continued her new job, but at the time she was so caught up in the money and never having to struggle again that she didn't care when she signed that contract. Since then, Kagome hasn't had a good nights sleep.

The thought of dropping out of high school had even crossed her mind, but Kagome knew she didn't want to do porn her entire life. So after she was done and had no high school degree…then what? Back to scraping pennies together and wishing for a meal? No, She wouldn't do that to herself again. So, everyday Kagome just lived with the thought of someone finding out her big secret. Until that day, she continues to lead a normal life…except at nights.

"Five in the morning…" She said while looking at her alarm clock. "I might as well just stay up at this point rather than trying to force myself back to sleep."

Kagome got out her bed and put on a t shirt so she wouldn't be exposed any longer. She small teaser show for her viewers the night before so her bed was covered in _toys_. She gathered them and put them all back in the box she kept all the way in the back of her closet. During her time off camera she tried to put what she does in the farthest part of her mind as possible. After clearing off her bed, she proceeded in the kitchen to make some coffee, after her night, and her nightmare she needed a morning pick me up and a hazel-nut coffee sounded lovely.

While her coffee brewed, Kagome logged onto her computer and was instantly attacked by comments from all her viewers. Same ol' stuff as always. _'I love you sexy baby!' 'Marry me sweet cheeks!' _The stuff they write never changes, though that doesn't stop her from reading her comments. Kagome saw them as confidence boosters and it partially because of her fans that made Kagome continue what she was doing. She always spent a little time reading through her comments and made it a point to reply to a few of them. Kagome did this while sipping down the coffee she had just brewed and before she knew it, it was time for her to start getting dressed and ready for school.

-X-

About an hour and a half later, Kagome pulled into the schools parking lot and had a quick reality check that she was still a high school student. She still has a life beyond 'sexy baby', and that no matter what; she had to get on with life. But every time she gears herself to walk through those front doors she fears having her secret exposed.

"Hey, Kagome! What's up?!" She hears the voice of her good friend Miroku. The two of them were like paper and glue since junior high. Kagome never really clicked well with other girls, and Miroku was a bit of a pervert after he hit puberty so girls never really gave him much attention. He started hanging out with Kagome because she quickly got over his lecherous ways and found the real guy underneath. Miroku was soft, and actually extremely well mannered. Many rumors had spread that the two were an item, but they always managed to disband though rumors because they have never once been caught being romantic…because they weren't. The two were merely very close friends .

"Oh, hey Miroku how are you?" She replied as the two trotted into their classroom together.

"I'm good, and you must be as well. You're looking quite exceptional for normal school day. Do you have plans?" He asked after taking in Kagome's choice of outfit. She was wearing a pair of denim mini shorts with completely white lacy top that was totally see through. In order to cover her chest, she put on a black bandeau under the shirt and tucked the shirt in her shorts. Kagome even had on a face full of make-up.

The reason she was dressed like that was because after school she needed to head to the library to get her homework done and then report straight to her studio for _work_. She wasn't going to have enough time to go home and change. But of course, she couldn't let Miroku know that. "I…uh, I guess I just felt like being pretty today." She replied nervously hoping Miroku would just accept it and leave the conversation alone.

He didn't seem to buy her excuse at first, but they again, what did he know about women and when they dressed themselves? He rather watch them undress; and even though Kagome is his closest friend, he couldn't help imagining her naked. He was a guy after all; even he had to come to terms that his best friend was not at all bad to look at. Kagome had long black hair, a slim body, nice boobs, nice legs, and a beautiful face to top it off. If she gave him the change, would he do something with Kagome? Absolutely! But only on a no strings attached basis, Miroku wasn't ready to leave the friend zone with her. He valued his friendship more than his hormones when it came to Kagome.

"Let just get inside before we're marked late." He spoke up and Kagome followed him inside.

Every day, the two sat next to one another because Miroku was truly the only person Kagome talked to in school. Of course he had other friends, but they were all guys. Sometimes she tags along with them, but she also knows sometimes its best to let guys be guys, with their guys. When it was Kagome and Miroku time, she knew he wouldn't ever stand her up. Class began to start and their teacher, Mr. Onigumo stood up and addressed the class as he does every morning.

"Class, we have a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year. He is a transfer student who has been living in England for the past two years. He has traveled the world with his family because are expeditionists. Everyone please give a warm welcome to our new student, Inuyasha."

The boy walked in and held an annoyed look on his face. His had was long, black and somewhat disheveled. It suited him though. He wore a simple pair of baggy, black jeans, and a red and black plaid button down. He merely said, "Hi…" then turned to the teacher gesturing if he could sit. Mr. Onigumo nodded and said, "You can sit in the empty seat behind Kagome, just open up your text book to page three sixty-two, and try to follow along. Kagome, please raise your hand."

Kagome never heard her teacher; she was too busy reading the text message from her boss saying they would have to reschedule and that she would be free the next few days. She sighed in relief.

"Kagome…Kagome, answer the teacher." Miroku whispered to her in attempt to break her concentration from her phone.

"Huh," She said looking at her friend.

"Stand up now, Kagome!" Mr. Onigumo yelled.

She stood up instantly and now all eyes were on her. All the guys in the class whistled at her because of her outfit and the girls merely made snide comments. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You can stand for the rest of the class period, and while you are at it, you can bring me that phone that is so much more interesting than my class. You will get it back, at the end of the day." He then looked at Inuyasha, "Your seat will be behind her for the year."

Inuyasha looked at the girl up and down as she came down the aisle to turn in her phone to her teacher. He smirked at her and walked to his seat with her following. The desks were all leveled, so the fact that Kagome was standing did not obstruct his vision, but to pass up a chance to stare at a hot girls butt for forty-five minutes of the day would be a sin in his book.

"Nice ass, sweetie…" He whispered. "Shorts are a little too long though."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to pay him much attention, but she knew he was staring. She could feel the burn on her backside from the eyes of the new student.

"Do you have to stand during class a lot? I could get used to this." He whispered again, trying to get a word out of her.

"Would you shut up before you get me in more trouble." She whispered back.

"How could I get you in more trouble when I didn't get you in trouble the first time?"

"Oh, smart one. How did I get so lucky."

Inuyasha slyly chuckled, "Are you always this feisty? I like feisty…its challenging."

"Really, because it's a challenge I doubt you would win against me." Kagome was starting to become irritated with how cocky this guy was. She just met him and he didn't once ask for her name, instead he made comments about her body.

"Is that a bet?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome's blood pressure started to rise, but before she could even answer the school bell rang and class was over. She decided not to let the boys comments get to her so she just left her desk and went to her teachers.

"Can have I have my phone back now, please?" She asked politely.

Mr. Onigumo raised an eyebrow. "I believe I said you could have it back at the end of the day, not the end of the period."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and sighed deeply. "It won't happen again, I promise. Just please…"

"Don't you have another class to get to?" He interrupted her plea.

She rolled her eyes and left the room. It wasn't the cell phone itself that made her want it back so badly, it was what was on it. She didn't turn it off because she thought she would get it right back, and her phone did not have an automatic lock on it. She knew teachers went through students phones just for the hell of it. She just hoped Mr. Onigumo wasn't one of those teachers.

Miroku waited for her outside of the classroom. "Any luck?" He asked.

"Of course not…" She answered.

"Well, you're going to get it back…you know that."

"I know…"

"So, it's not that serious. "

'_You don't know the half of it Miroku.'_

"Uh…yea, you're right."

-X-

The school day went by rather quickly and Kagome was entering her final period for the day. Lucky her, that new guy, Inuyasha was in this class too. Once again he was being introduced, and because she was late to class, she had to sit all the way in the back in the left over seats…right next to him. She tried her best to pay attention to class rather than to the boy ogling her from two feet away, but it was hard. It was like the kid never blinked of breathed…he just stared.

"What!" She whisper-yelled at him.

"I'm still waiting for my answer from earlier." He plainly said.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What…?" Then she thought back_. "Really, because it's a challenge I doubt you would win against me." "Is that a bet?"_

"Ugh, are you still on that? Tell me you haven't been thinking about me all day…I'm so flattered." She said sarcastically.

"About you…not at all. You're cute, but you're not that cute."

"Then what do you keep staring at me for!?"

"You just look…really familiar." He plainly stated. "I can't quite put my finger on it though."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned her head. "What do you mean? You've been in England these past few years. There's no way you've ever seen me."

Inuyasha chuckled, "You've got a point there. I must be losing my mind. But In any event, what are you doing after school today?"

"Why do you care…"

"I don't really, but since I'm new and don't know my way around this city it would be nice if I had someone to show me around. You want to volunteer, sweetie?" He asked slyly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No…I really don't."

"Damn you're mean!"

"And you're rude…please leave me alone, okay?" She plainly stated.

"Fine…say no more." Inuyasha answered.

-X-

It was getting rather close to the final bell of the day and Mr. Onigumo was sitting in his empty classroom grading some tests. He didn't have a class during the final period in school and would normally leave, but since he was holding Kagome's phone hostage, he had to stay in order to return it to her.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

The phone vibrated for about the twelfth time that day. How could something be that important that you have to text a person twelve times with no response? He took the phone out of his drawer and sat it on the top of his desk knowing school would be over soon and that Kagome would be arriving to retrieve her phone.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

"Again!?" He bellowed while glancing at the now lit up phone. He picked it up and saw that it was a text message with an attachment. He wanted to know what could be this urgent so he picked up the phone and opened the text.

_Hey SexyBaby,_

_I'm thinking about updating your website with some of your newer pictures. The old layout is from when you first started and is a bit outdated. What do you think of this picture as your new cover photo? _

Mr. Onigumo opened the photo attachment and saw a picture of Kagome completely bare naked, sitting on her knees with her back facing the camera. She had her head turned towards the camera with a pair of lacy red thongs hanging from her mouth seductively.

He raised an eyebrow. "My, my Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?" He said out loud. He didn't seem to be taken back by what he saw though. It actually seemed to spark some interest in him. Soon though, the final bell had rang and he closed the message and put the phone back on top of his desk. A few minutes following Kagome was knocking on his door.

"Come in," He said.

She opened the door and entered. "Um…my phone." Was all she said.

"Right here on the desk, you can take it."

Kagome walked over to the desk and grabbed her phone, but her teacher grabbed her hand before she could pick it up. "Uh...sir?"

"Don't let this happen again." He stated.

Kagome looked him in the eye and nodded. "It won't…" In his eyes she saw something, a weird sort of glint. But she did not think anything of it. Her main concern was to get her phone and leave.

Mr. Onigumo let her hand go and Kagome took her phone and started heading out of the room.

"Oh, Kagome…" He stopped her.

"Yes?"

He smirked at her, "Nice outfit…"

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Thank…you…" She said more like a question and immediately left the room.

After having gathered everything she would need for homework, she started her rout back to her car so she could finally go home. Thanks to the text that got her in trouble in the first place, at least she could go home and rest rather than go screw a man she's never met before today.

"I can already see this is going to be a stressful week." She said while driving off.

-X-

Day soon turned into night and Kagome found herself sitting inside of a bar wanting to take a few shots to help her sleep. Since her ID says she's twenty-two now, might as well get some perks of being a twenty-two year old. Kagome spent a lot of her free nights at the bars, something about the atmosphere of being surrounded by thirty year old, sweaty drunk guys and heavy cigarette fumes helped clear her head. Plus, she never once had to pay for her drinks. All she had to do was talk to some desperate guy and pretend to be interested and he'd buy her all the drinks she wanted for the night.

That night, Kagome decided to keep on the bandeau she was wearing, but nixed the lace top and shorts. She replaced them with a tight pink leather high waist skirt and a pair of sexy black heels. However, despite how much skin she showed, Kagome always made it a point to wear a pair of big sunglasses just in case anyone recognized her, either off the street, or off the web. The bar guys were exactly the type of people to just sit on a porn site all day long watching a girl they would never have play with herself.

"Could I have a dry martini…"

'_That voice…' _ Kagome thought while turning her head to see who was now sitting next to her. _'Inuyasha?' _She couldn't believe her eyes. How did he get in here? It's two o'clock in the morning and he's sitting next to her at a bar dressed in all black.

He could feel eyes watching him and turned his head to see a scantily clad , but sexy female sitting beside him. He smirked at her. "You come here often, baby?"

Kagome crossed her legs and turned her head the other way trying to shield more of her face with her long black tassels of hair. "Uh-uh…" She mumbled back trying to shield her voice.

"Here's your drink sir," The bar tender said, breaking Inuyasha's concentration from the girl.

"Thanks," He replied and looked back at the women beside him. "Hey, you uh…want something?"

Kagome shook her head no, hoping he would just leave her alone after wards, but she spend enough time in bars to know that isn't how that worked.

"Could I have a shot of pineapple pinnacle for the lady here?" He said to the bar tender.

'_Is he looking to get laid tonight? Pinnacle is way too hard.'_

The bartender put the shot in front of Kagome and she slowly started to reach for it without turning her head. However, Inuyasha put his hand over the shot glass before she could grab it. "You can have this, after you turn around and look at me."

"Ugh," Kagome sighed and turned to face him and removed her sunglasses one swift motion. "Happy…?"

Inuyasha's face turned up for a second but he gained his posture, "Y-you…from school?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Wow, and here I thought my name was _baby_ all this time." She said sarcastically.

"Feh," Inuyasha took his hand off the shot. "Looks like I got my hopes up for nothing…what are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing? …and what do you mean, got your hopes up?"

"Well, I thought I was buying a drink for a hot chick I could take home piss drunk. Turned out it was just you…" He said rather annoyed, though actually was serious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I can't be your midnight fantasy."

"Shut up." He said while sliding the shot back over to her. "You can keep the shot, I don't want it."

Kagome looked at the drink, then back up to Inuyasha. "…Fake ID?" She whispered.

He looked at her and nodded, "I got it when I was about to turn fourteen, I was living in Rio and all my friends were older than. At first I only had it so I could sneak into some R rated movies with my friends. But after I left Rio, I've just been using it around the world. Since its an ID for a foreign country, no one second guesses it. You…?"

"Same," She answered. "Well, not the Rio part. I got mine for…" She stopped.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "For…"

"This…I wanted to sneak into bars and stuff. You know, live on the edge." She answered nervously.

"Really...and what do your parents say about all your sneaking out and club hopping?"

That was a sore subject for Kagome, "Actually…I don't have parents." She whispered.

"Oh…"

The two stopped talking for a bit the atmosphere suddenly became really awkward.

"What about your parents?" Kagome asked trying to break the silence.

"They're always working, so they're never home. When we travel to a new country, the most I see them is on the airplane. Once we land, it's a done deal. They always rent a house for me and send me a monthly allowance, and they pay all my bills for me. I pretty much have free rein to do whatever I want.

'Wow…I wish my life was that sweet._'_

"Must be nice," Kagome said.

"Not really, always traveling, having to say goodbye to your friends and being forced to make new ones. It sucks. That's why I stopped making friends a long time ago. I never know how long I'll be staying in one place. So not growing any attached feelings to anyone makes it easier when it's time to leave."

"I see…so you're not going to be here for very long, huh? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Once, when I was living in chine for about six months. Her name was Kikyo and we were I guess star crossed lovers. Cheesy, I know. But we were perfect, but eventually my six months were over and I had to leave her. We tried the long distance relationship thing, but that didn't last very long. I'm always bouncing around from place to place and there she was in china surrounded by many suitors. We skyped for the last time when she told me she had a new boyfriend. She wished me well, but well wasn't with her."

"That's so sad…" Kagome said as she listened intently to his story.

"So since then, I never got romantically involved with another girl. It's not worth it, especially when I know I'll be leaving at some point. I still get girls though…if you know what I mean," He said while smirking at her.

Quickly, all the sympathy she was beginning to feel for Inuyasha faded. "Oh, and I suppose I was supposed to be the next one, huh?" She said while standing up, allowing Inuyasha to taking in her body.

"Well, if you throw back a few more of these shots you will be." Inuyasha grabbed her, and forced her to sit on his lap. "Or, you could just come willingly and sober…" He whispered in her ear while trying to turn her chin to kiss him.

Kagome's pulse began to speed up, "Is this what you meant earlier…by asking if this was a bet?" She said seductively not realizing she was giving in to his advances. She turned her head slightly and started to lean in to his kiss.

"That depends…did I win?" He asked while slipping his hand under her skin tight skirt to feel her thighs.

"Take me back to your place, and I'll let you know." With that said, Kagome closed the gap between their lips and the two made out vigorously as Inuyasha hoisted her up bridal style and started walking out of the bar with her.

AN: So, what do you all think of my new story? I am not new to this, and this is actually my second account, but I'm not going to tell you guys what my other penname is. Lol, if you figure it out through my writing style, you get five gold stars! But anyway, down to business, this is a fictional story based off a true life story that is happening around me. Please, let me know what you think of it and give me any ideas you would like me to incorporate into the story. This isn't going to be a long story and I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit rushed with all the changes in scenes. But I'm going to try and cram this story into something short.

Anyway, please subscribe and R&R

-Kriss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's head kept bobbling up and down as she fought the urge to fall asleep in her class. She was in the middle of a test and the last thing she needed was to have to explain to her teacher why hers is still completely blank after having forty-five minutes to attempt to complete it.

"Pst, Kagome…are you alright?" She heard the whisper of her dear friend Miroku from next to her. "You look as if you are about to pass out. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

She turned her head and faced him, "I guess I'm just tired. I was up really late last night. Must have lost track of the time…I'll be alright." She answered.

"Studying all night?" Miroku questioned.

'_As if…'_

"Uh, yea…studying, you know me. I can never get enough studying."

"Is there a problem Miss Kagome? This is a test, you shouldn't be talking!" Mr. Onigumo said from the front of the class room.

"I-I'm sorry sir…it won't happen again."

"I know you're sorry, because you're done. I won't tolerate cheating in my class. Bring your paper up here and go stand in the hallway until the end of the period."

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. This is not what she needed early in the morning. She took a look down at her test that had nothing else on it other than her name. The way she saw it, some points were better than no points. In her case however, no points was her only option unless her teacher was in a generous mood and gives her points for writing her name. This wasn't an SAT though, therefor that was out of the question.

When she approached her teachers desk she passed him her paper, he examined it and shot her look. Kagome sighed and started on her way to the hall.

"See me after school…" Her teacher stated.

Kagome nodded her head and walked out the room.

"Ugh, standing in the hall would be a lot more enjoyable if I actually had something to do." She said to herself while leaning against the wall outside her class room. "But then again, it wouldn't a punishment if I were entertained."

"Kagome…?" The voice of her late night ran-de-vu rang through her ears. "What are you doing out here?"

Kagome looked at and saw Inuyasha inching towards her from down the hall. "I got kicked out of the test, I don't even care really. But I have to stay later and meet with the teacher. What are you doing here? You just started yesterday so you're obviously excused from the test. Why did you come in so early?"

"I got bored in the house, I was going to just sit in the café and grab some breakfast, but then I saw you standing out here. What did you get kicked out of the test for?"

"I started falling asleep because _someone_ kept me up all night…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't act like you weren't asking for it."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Miroku started calling me. He was trying to make sure I was okay, but Mr. Onigumo caught me talking and kicked me out. So I guess getting kicked out of the test was all your fault."

"Hehe, don't blame me. You came ready and willing last night. I just complied." He leaned over and rested his hand by her head on the wall and leaned closer in to her face. "You want to come over later today for round two?"

_*beep beep*_

Kagome phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to read her text message.

_Sexy Baby,  
Photo shoot tonight…don't be late._

Kagome thought for a moment after reading the message from her agency. "Uh…I can't."

Inuyasha's face fell, "Why not? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend!?"

She rolled her eyes, "If I had a boyfriend, you wouldn't have gotten any last night! I don't believe in relationships and love is dead to me! I just have something else I need to do, maybe another time."

Inuyasha didn't seem convinced but it wasn't like he had any attachment to the girl so he really could care less what she did. He pulled back away from her, "Fine…but don't show up at my house asking for a booty call later, you had your chance."

"Like I would even want to be your booty call girl. I have more self-respect then that."

"You know, that would actually be convincing if I hadn't banged the crap out of you last night. You didn't even try to resist, face it…you're easy Kagome. Makes me wonder how many other guys have been inside your tank. Maybe I should go get tested."

Kagome's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe he had the audacity to say something like that to her. She could feel her hand itching to make contact with his face, and without even realizing she struck him across the face. "Don't make fun of me!" She screamed.

Then, the bell rang signaling that the period was over. Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could to get away from Inuyasha. She refused to allow him to see her tears, but his words hit hard. It was one thing to hear cruel, and dominating things from people she got paid to sleep with. It was something else to hear them come from someone she knew personally. And even though she and Inuyasha didn't know each other that well, his words were enough to bring tears to her eyes because what he said was the truth. She did go with him willingly last night; she did give it up easily.

Kagome burst through the girls bathroom door, through her purse in the sink and locked herself in the nearest stall. "Jerk…" She whispered to herself. "He's an absolute jerk!"

One of the stall doors opened and Kagome heard the sink water start running. Kagome ignored it though; her mind was clouded with the words that she just heard. However, her thoughts were broken by a knock on the other side of the door to the stall she was in.

"Hey, are you alright in there? Is this your bag out here?" Came a soft, unfamiliar voice. Kagome never answered though, she merely sniffled and tried to ignore the girl on the other side. "I don't know what happened, but I have a free second period and you can talk to me about your problem if you want? My name is Sango and I'm a senior transfer student. When I started school here in the middle of my junior year it was hard for me to make new friends…I remember crying my eyes out in the bathroom too as well. I know your situation is probably different than mine, but I sure wish someone had of come in the bathroom to talk to me in my time of need like I'm trying to do for you."

Kagome ran her fingers though her long black hair and thought about Sango's words. She wasn't sure about how she felt telling her personal business to a girl she's never seen before in her life. But it wasn't like Miroku was anywhere near, and even if he was, he couldn't come in the girls bathroom anyway.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to come out…but I will sit in here until the end of the period if you decide to come out on your own."

_*click*_

Kagome took the lock off the stall door and it slowly crept open. She was met face to face with a girl that had dark brown here a little longer then hers and a lot straighter. However, she was tied up in a high pony tail with a pink ribbon. Her outfit was nothing special either; tight pink sweater that matched her ribbon, and pair of denim jeggings and black thigh-high leather heeled boots. "Are you really that interested in my problems that you'd stay cooped inside a dirty school bathroom just so I'm not alone?"

Sango smiled, "Why not? I have nothing better to do other then sit in the study room. What's your name?"

Kagome whipped her eyes, "It's Kagome…and I'm a junior."

"You're a pretty girl, crying doesn't suit you. What's wrong?" Sango asked while sitting on the edge of the sink and crossing her legs.

"Well…" Kagome bit her tongue trying to choose her words carefully. But decided the only way for the story to make sense is to include all the details, she did exclude Inuyasha's name though. Sango listened intently and nodded every so often. True, she and Kagome did not really know each other, but guy problems are always the same and according to the girl code it was her duty to be there for Kagome. When she finally finished her story Sango sighed deeply trying to take it all in.

"So…you got into a bar with a fake ID?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded her head. "Could you tell me where to get one of those!?" She said a little too excited but Kagome did not seem amused. "Okay, I'm sorry…In my opinion I think you should just let it go and leave that guy alone. No guy is worth tears if they are the one that caused them. And from what you've told me the two of you aren't even romantically involved so this was just a random hook-up. Big deal, people do it all the time. Don't lose any sleep because he called you easy. If anything, he was just as easy…right?"

"That's true…"

"Exactly, so don't give him that satisfaction of getting to you. It isn't worth it. Also, don't give into him next time…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, believe it or not, all guys are the same and the think the same. The way he sees you right now is his 'go to' girl. Meaning, whenever he wants it, he knows he can call you and you would just come. Don't give him that power. It was good that you turned him down this time with or without reason. But odds are he's going to come back to you again, despite what he said to you. When he does come back…turn him down again, and keep turning him down. Eventually he'll realize it was 'one and done' with you and he will leave you alone…trust me."

Kagome took a moment to process what Sango was telling her and internally agreed. She was right, and Kagome wasn't going to let Inuyasha get to her. It was one hook-up, not the end of the world.

_*Ring*_

The school bell rang and that was the end of second period. Kagome got kicked out of her first and completely skipped her second; this was a great way to start off the day. Sango stood up from the sink and started gathering her belongings. "Well, I have to get out of here…you should too. Don't skip your third as well. This boy isn't worth losing on education, no one is worth that. School first…boys later." Sango pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. She wrote her number down and handed it to Kagome. Here's my number…call me if you ever want some more advice, or even just a friend to talk to." She said with a smile.

"Friend…?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes, friend." She then left the bathroom and the door swung closed behind her.

Kagome sighed heavily, 'I've never had a female friend before…girls are always so much extra drama. Drama is just something I never had the free time fore. But Sango…she's different. She's down to earth and seems really sweet. Maybe having her as a friend won't be so bad after all.'

-X-

Kagome tapped her pen on the temples of her head while trying to think of the right answers to the test in front of her. The school day was over, but she was stuck staying after school hours to finish her test. She honestly felt like getting a zero and having detention was better than being forced to take a test she never studied for. It didn't help that her teacher was eyeing her down the entire time either.

'How am I supposed to concentrate if he keeps staring at me…?'

"Is everything alright, Kagome?"

She looked up at her teacher who was already staring her down. "U-uh…actually, I was wondering if I could take the test some other time. I'm really unprepared."

"You were supposed to take the test this morning…there for this _is_ later. You had all day to study."

"I know, but you see…I didn't know you were going to let me finish the test. I thought I was going to stay for privet detention. Had I known I was going to be taking the test, I would have looked over the materials some more. Please sir, I just need a little more time…"

"I cannot give you a make-up test unless you were absent today. These tests are reviewed by the school board. If I give you a make-up the test would have to be different especially because you had not one…but two chances to look at the original test. Since your test would be different the board would go and check you attendance which would come back that you were here on this day. So a make-up is not an option in your case right now."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. 'So my only option is to suffer though this and still fail in the end…?'

"Bring your test, and a chair up here." Mr. Onigumo stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What…?"

"I said, bring your test…and a chair and come here. I'm going to help you."

Kagome looked to her left and to her right, "A-am I going to get in trouble for this?"

"The only people in this room right now are me and you…I don't mind keeping this on a don't ask, don't tell basis if you are."

It was evident that Kagome was uneasy about her teacher's suggestion. The last time she listen to someone who said "don't ask don't tell" she ended up being pornstar. However, Kagome was in no position to fail, her grades couldn't take the hit. So she did like she was told and sat down next to her teacher at his desk. "Okay, so…I'm stuck after number eight Mr. Onigumo…"

"Please, drop the formalities…they make me feel old and I'm only twenty-six. Just call me Naraku."

"O-okay…" Kagome furrowed her brows, she had never been on a first name basis with one of her teachers. "Well, Naraku…like I said, I'm stuck after number eight."

"The answer is D."

She shot him a look but averted her eyes back to her paper and marked the answer down that he gave her. "For number nine, I was thinking that the answer was C…but I'm not entirely sure."

"It's A…"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Sir…I thought you said you were going to help me. Not just give me the answers. Doesn't this like…go against the student code of conduct?"

He took his hand that was closest to her and stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes well, that's only if we get caught. Like I said Kagome, we are the only ones here now. You spent so much time contemplating on that test that I assume we may be the only ones in the entire building by now."

Kagome's pulse started to quicken as she no longer felt comfortable. "But…this is cheating. W-we're breaking school rules."

Naraku took his free hand and grazed it up and down her thigh. Kagome decided to wear a skirt to school today and the cold temperate of his hands sent chills up her skin. "What you call cheating, I call helping. Besides…" He chuckled. "Your job breaks the law...Sexy Baby"

Kagome gasped and whipped her head to face him so fast she almost got whiplash. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I decided to check out your little website after coming across a very interesting text message on your phone from yesterday; and might I say Kagome, you are a naughty little sixteen year old. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be about two more years older to be doing stuff like that. Unless of course, laws changed and I didn't hear about them yet."

"You went through my phone…" She whispered.

"Well, going through my students phones is beneath me and I have certainly confiscated a lot of phones through my teaching career and I never had the desire to go through them. However, your phone kept going off every two seconds and I guess curiosity got the better of me. And it is not like I was wrong, I have the right to go through a phone I take according to school _policy_ as you like to point out."

"Please…you can't tell anyone. I'll do anything for you to keep quiet about this. I'm going to quit as soon as my contract is up, just please don't anything until then. It's my only source of income right now."

"You need not panic my dear; I had no intention on exposing you. But since you offered a bargain for my silence, why not take you up on it?"

"What do you want?" She asked sternly. Naraku started to lean into her but Kagome quickly moved her face in the opposite direction. "No…anything but that."

"But that's what I want baby, and if you won't oblige…then there is no reason for me to keep my mouth closed."

Kagome let out a sarcastic chuckle and started shaking her head. She couldn't believe the events that transpired today. Her encounter with Inuyasha, being called easy, and now she's being blackmailed to sleep with one of her teachers which basically proved Inuyasha's earlier accusation.

"Fine…" She said and looked him in the eye, "But just this once…where and when?"

Naraku smirked and threw himself at Kagome, violently squeezing one of her breast and capturing his her lips with his own.

AN: Alright, I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one and I actually really do want to write more and was going to. But in my mind, where the next part would have continued I wouldn't be able to use at a chapter ender. So I'll just pick back up with it. Hopefully this chapter satisfies you all. Please leave me reviews and continue to subscribe to my story. Really, I love reviews and they keep me motivated.

-Kriss


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Damnit, my cheek is still burning from yesterday!" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he continued to bench press at a gym not too far from his house. "Stupid girl, why can't I seem to get her off my mind!? This is exactly why I don't get serious with females. They're a piece of work; and after what she did, I'm not through with Kagome. She's got another thing coming to her!"

"What did you say about Kagome?"

Inuyasha heard a faintly familiar voice coming from over top of him and looked up. He noticed one of the guys from his school was over top of him spotting him while he was benching. "I know you; you're that guy that's always following Kagome around."

"The name is Miroku," He said with an irritated raised eyebrow. "And I don't follow her around; she's a close friend so naturally we're always together. But what exactly do you know about her?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times then shrugged his shoulders, "It's nothing important, and I wasn't even talking to you so why does it matter?"

"Fair enough," Miroku agreed and proceeded to go some chin ups not too far from where Inuyasha was benching. "You're pretty strong, what are you benching?"

"Two-fifty…" Inuyasha answered as if it were a common question to him.

"Nice,"

After that, the conversations ended between the two men and the air got really thick and awkward. For Miroku, he was curious about what Inuyasha knew about Kagome…and for Inuyasha; he was still deep in thought about her. Inuyasha placed the weight back on the stand and sat up. His face was dripping in sweat and he was breathing heavily. Once he regained his posture, Inuyasha glanced at Miroku.

"Hey, if you're really good friends with Kagome then you could tell me why she's so short tempered."

"Huh?" Miroku let go of the chin up bar and sat on the floor to do some sit ups. "Kagome's not short tempered. She's a really sweet girl when you get to know her. What makes you think she's short tempered?"

"Sweet girl, please! More like wild as a gorilla! She slapped me the other day because she was mad about…" Inuyasha stopped; by the way the conversation was going Kagome hadn't told Miroku anything yet. He wasn't sure if the information was right to come from him.

"About what…?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"_Attention guests, due to the approaching storm, we will be closing in the next fifteen minutes. Please gather all of your belongings and start heading towards the exit."_

Inuyasha stood up and whipped some sweat from his face. "If you ask me, everyone is being a bit premature about this storm. I've lived in different parts of the world and seen real storms. I'm sure this isn't going to be that bad."

A rawr of thunder clapped loudly from outside and the lights started to flicker in the gym. "I think you spoke too soon Inuyasha…"

"Feh, big deal…but I guess I'll see you later anyway. Who knows when we'll be allowed back in school?" Inuyasha said while walking towards the gym exit. After he roamed the parking lot a bit he finally found his car and started his rout back to his house. The rain had already started to come down and was coming down hard. Due to flash flood warnings school had been cancelled so he decided to spend his day at the gym. "This town must be pretty small, everywhere I go I run into someone I've seen at least once before."

The dark clouds and heavy rain made it hard for Inuyasha to see so he was forced to drive slowly. As he started to pull up to a red light he noticed a girl sitting on a bus stop bench in the pouring rain with no umbrella.

"Who in their right mind would just be outside in this?" He asked himself. "Whatever, it's none of my business." The girl however looked familiar to him, or he at least recognized the outfit she was wearing. She also appeared to be crying. Inuyasha knew he had to do something so he pulled over.

* * *

"I can't believe I was stuck with that animal since yesterday…he used me for his own selfish gain and then just kicked me out in the pouring rain!" Kagome was furious and she felt dirty. She hadn't been home since the day before since she was basically being held hostage for sexual favors and getting blackmailed to do so.

"This isn't fair…why me? What did I do to deserve any of this! If gods really exist, I hope you know you're CRUEL! What else are you going to dish out at me!?" She yelled to the dripping sky. Soon however, she got quiet as tears and rain water dripped down her face. Kagome whipped her eyes and sniffled. "Great, I'm going to be sick by tomorrow…my apartment is probably a flooded disaster by now."

Something heavy and dark was draped over Kagome's head and shoulders stopping the rain from pouring on her. Her head was already down and she saw a pair of wet sneakers in from of her. Kagome looked up and was face to face with probably the second to last person on earth she'd want to see. But due to the way she felt right now, she didn't even care.

"You alright…" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pulled what was over her head off, which she then realized was a hoodie and handed it back to him. "What do you care," She said. "Just go away and leave me alone…"

"Gladly, once you get out of this rain and go somewhere dry. What are you doing out here anyway…you're still wearing the same clothes you had on in school yesterday. Haven't you been home? Don't tell me you had another one night stand."

Had Kagome not already been in this depressed mood, that comment may have actually upset her, but due to the circumstances he was right and there was no point in arguing. Instead, she stayed quiet and hung her head in shame. "Could you please leave me alone, Inuyasha…I don't want to talk."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But let me at least take you home first. Then I won't bother you ever again."

"I can't go home…I know my apartment is flooded by now. That makes out here and there no different." Kagome looked up at him again, but this time with a different look in her eyes. There was a glint there that looked like a cry for help. "I don't need your sympathy Inuyasha…I just need to be alone."

"Look, I'm not going to leave you out here in this weather by yourself so you can forget about that. You don't like me, fine I get it…the feeling is very much mutual. But it wouldn't sit well with my conscience if something happened to you out here when I could have done something to prevent it a little. So maybe you should shut up and help me help you!" He said while holding his hand out for her to take.

Kagome looked at him, then at his hand as if it were laced with poison. But eventually took it and was guided to his car.

-X-

Kagome sighed deeply while sitting down her dead cell phone on the night stand in Inuyasha bedroom. "Well, at least it's quiet now…I get a few moments of peace." She said referring to the piece of plastic that got her into this mess in the first place. Her phone was ringing off the hook since she never showed up to her shoot due to being stuck with Naraku. Her life was going smoothly until the day her phone was taken. Her world suddenly got more complicated…and then there was Inuyasha who seemed to have split personalities. Smooth playboy, arrogant jerk, and sensitive sweetheart. He had given her one of his old robes so she wouldn't have to sit in wet clothes until he could find something small enough to fit her. Kagome used this time to scope his bedroom. She'd been here a few nights ago but the lights were off, so it was too dark to actually see; plus, her attention was focused on other things at the time.

This time was different, and Kagome could take notes on her surroundings. His bedroom told a lot about him. She guessed his favorite color was probably red since the carpet, curtains and sheets were all red, as well as half his wardrobe. Even the robe Kagome was wearing was red. He also had a lot of music, CDs of every variety and genre. On top of Inuyasha's dresser she noticed a collection of snow globes, each having a name of a country carved in the base. "These must be all the countries he's traveled to in his life." She said while picking one up and examining it. However, instead of looking at the snow globe, she started looking at bruise that was forming on her wrist and she sighed. "I guess the handcuffs were too tight…I bruise so easily." She said and looked at herself through the mirror on the dresser. She saw a similar bruise forming around her neck as well.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome's thoughts were broken by Inuyasha who came back in the room with a t-shirt and two mugs in hand.

Stunned, Kagome put the snow globe down and started tugging down the sleeves of the robe she had on. "Yea, I'm fine…I was just looking at the globes. You collect them?"

He put the mugs on the dresser and handed the t-shirt to Kagome. "Here, you can put this on. It's a little big but it's better than that raggedy old robe. As for the globes, yea I do collect them. It started when I was a baby and my father wanted to travel. On every trip he'd always bring be back a snow globe. But when I became old enough to travel as well, I just continued to get a new one with every place I went. I like to shake them and watch the snow move around in there. It's calming."

Kagome smiled, "I guess you're right, they are fun to watch. I've only ever had one snow globe and it broke in a small earth quake many years ago."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at all the globes he had on his dresser and picked up a globe that was about six inches tall. It had a moose and fox figure inside and instead of snow it was filled with glitter. "Take this…it's the snow globe my dad first gave to me when I was young. Use it as inspiration to create your own collection." He said.

Kagome looked stunned. "No way, that's too important and has sentimental value. I could easily just get a cheap one from a store."

He chuckled, "Take it, it's a peace offering." Kagome sighed but reached out to take it none the less. However, the sleeve from the robe pulled back some, and Inuyasha caught glimpse of the bruise on her wrist. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled the sleeve all the way back. "Kagome, how did you get this bruise?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to free her arm from his hold but naturally he was way stronger than she. "It's nothing…I just banged my hand against something."

"This isn't a 'bang' bruise it's a 'squeeze' bruise. How did you get this? Just tell me." He asked stern, yet calmly but still refused to let her go.

"Let me go Inuyasha! Why do you care anyway?" All the squirming Kagome was doing to break free was causing the robe to loosen and eventually halfway slip off revealing way more bruises than the one on Kagome's wrist. She had black and blues all over her from what looked like welts from either a cord or wire. After realizing the robe had completely fallen off, she gasped and tried to cover herself with her free hand but Inuyasha grabbed hold of that one as well.

For a moment, Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's naked, but badly bruised body from head to toe. "Who did this to you, Kagome?"

"Why do you care!? It's not like I'm anybody important to you anyway! I'm just a call girl to you! You think I'm dirty and have no self-respect. Well ya' know what, Inuyasha? I guess you were right after all!" Tears started to flow from her eyes ones again and she began to sob heavier than she was when Inuyasha first found her.

"Look, I'm sorry I said all the crap to you before. You didn't deserve it, okay? But what in the hell happened to you!? Did someone attack you?" Kagome sobbed once more before forcing herself to stop crying in front of him. She then shook her head no. "Then tell me what happened!"

"Stop acting like you care about me Inuyasha, this nice guy act doesn't even fit your character…"

"What the hell, Kagome! If I didn't care about you do you think you would be in my house right now? Do you think I would have put forth so much effort to make you come with me so you weren't just sitting out in the rain all alone!?" He swung her around had Kagome pressed up against the wall of his bedroom. "Look, I don't know how to explain it. But I'm starting to grow this feeling for you, okay? I just haven't decided if those feelings are positive or negative yet. There have been times where I would see you and want to throw you threw a window and watch you plummet to your death, like the other day when you slapped me…but then, there are other times where I…" He stopped and started breathing heavily.

Kagome looked him in the eyes; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable. "You what…?" She asked.

Inuyasha took hold of the underside of Kagome face and started raising her head. "Other times…I want to do…this," He closed the gap between their lips. This time that he kissed her was nothing compared to the first. This kiss wasn't filled with lust or an anticipation of getting her in bed. This kiss was more like him begging for an answer to the emotional questions that were racing inside his head since the day he first laid eyes on her.

They parted lips and Inuyasha backed away from her. He took a deep breath before collapsing on his bed. "Kagome…tell me how you got those bruises on your body."

"I can't…"

He sat up, "Why not!?"

"Because, that information involves another person who told me not to!" She bellowed.

"Is someone blackmailing you!?"

"Look, just forget it. It's my problem, okay? I'll take care of it." For some reason, Inuyasha felt like it was his job to help her. But Kagome made it clear that she didn't want any for now; and he wasn't about to force himself on her. "How about this…if I really need some help, I'll come to you. Is that fair?" She asked.

He nodded once, "Fine…"

-X-

It had been five days since the storm and school was back in session, everything seemed to be going back to normal for Kagome. Her bruises healed, and Inuyasha stopped questioning her every chance he got. That however, was partially because she was sleeping at house until renovations where complete at her apartment after the storm hit. The damages weren't terrible, the carpet needed replacing and she lost a few unimportant items due to water damage but none of it was enough to ruin her day. But something that did were the couple nights she had to sleep over at Miroku's because Inuyasha had another girl over for the night.

It was Friday, and she would have off the entire weekend from her job. After that shoot she missed due to her night with her teacher, the agency has been pretty pissed with her and has been working with other girls lately which didn't really bother Kagome too much because rather she physically worked or not, she still got a check at the end of the week. A free weekend was something she needed.

At the time, it was Kagome's lunch period, and she was using it to get some extra studying done rather than eating. So instead of getting a full meal, she settled for an apple and some water.

"Inuyasha…I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend. You're so hot."

Kagome glanced up from her textbook and saw Inuyasha a few feet away gawking it up at a table full of girls. Despite the fact that the two of them have a _physical_ relationship outside of school, he hardly even acknowledges her publicly. Kagome just figured it was for the best, she didn't want rumors spreading and she figured neither did Inuyasha. So whenever she saw him with another girl, she tried her best to ignore it.

"Why settle down with one girl and cut myself off from all you other beautiful ladies."

'_Look at him…he thinks he's so smooth. Ugh," _She couldn't watch this scene play out in front of her anymore. Something about these other girls fawn all over him just really got under her skin. All of those other girls were just pawns after all, she was the main one. She was the one he always came back to in the end…right? _'As if that's something to be proud of…" _Kagome closed her text book and gathered her stuff to leave the cafeteria. She would find somewhere else to study.

Kagome walked back to her locker and started putting in her combination to unlock it. When it opened up, a small envelope fell out. "Huh…what's this?" She asked herself as she picked it up and opened it. The letter inside was short, sweet and to the point.

_Come to my classroom when you are alone…  
-N.O._

"What could he possibly want now?" Knowing her first period teacher doesn't stay in the school building past seventh period without reason, she decided to go see what he wanted while she still had a few minutes left during her lunch. When she got to his class room however, all the lights were out and it seemed like no one was inside but the door was unlocked so she decided to walk in anyway. "Hello…?"

Not many seconds later did Kagome hear some footsteps follow in the classroom behind her, "Kagome? I didn't expect for you to come at least until the end of the day. What are you doing here? I have class this period" Came the voice of her teacher.

"Well, I got your message in my locker, what do you want? And, where is your class anyway?"

"This period is doing a lab today; I just stopped back in the classroom for some supplies." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around small waist. "But I found a surprise instead. I enjoyed myself that night we spent together…did you?" He asked while squeezing her butt.

"Yea…sure," She said and wiggled free from his grasp. "You'd better talk fast because this period is going to be over soon and you have a class to get back to. What did call me here for?"

"You know, I really like that fiery attitude if yours, Kagome. But in any event, I called you here because I require you to attend a formal dinner tonight with some of my old friends. And then of course spend the night with me. I haven't…seen you without clothes for quite a few days."

"Why not make an account on my website and you'd get to see me naked all the time, ass hole! And as for the dinner, you can forget it! I agreed to sleep with you one time…that was it! You're not going to turn me into your personal sex slave!"

"If I recall, you said you would do anything I want in return for my silence. You made that vow before agreeing to the sex. So it is your obligation to do as I say if you want your double life to stay out of the news." He gripped her up by her shirt and pulled her close to his face. "You are going tonight…and you are going to do whatever I say, am I making myself clear Kagome?"

Kagome looked terrified; she already had an idea of what this man was capable of. "Crystal…"

He let her shirt go, "So…I will see you later tonight at my house, no later than eight. Make sure you're wearing something short and tight. You know I like you in as less clothes as possible."

The school bell rang and Kagome ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

-X-  
_Seven Hours Later…_

"I hate feeling like I have no control over my life; it's as if everyone else in the world makes decisions for me. I can never make my own choices these days and I hate it!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled up in front of her teacher's house. She this was one place she thought she'd never have to be again. Who knows what she'd have to endure this go around. It was bad enough Kagome knew her teacher had a weird obsession with bondage and was pretty temperamental at times. That's what got her all bruised up the first time. But of course, she had to do what he said. "I doubt tonight will be any different, hell, there probably isn't any dinner tonight anyway!"

*_ring ring*_

Kagome sifted through her clutch to find her cell phone, "Hello? Inuyasha…what do you want? Tonight…no, sorry. I have other plans for tonight. …What does it matter what I'm doing? …Do I question you when you want to be with other girls on certain nights? …Look I don't have time tonight, how about tomorrow? …Oh, really? They are, huh…? Well I'm really sorry but I can't tonight."

_*click_*

She hung up the phone and got out the car. Kagome was wearing the only thing she had that could be considered sexy and elegant at the same time. She was wearing a relatively short black halter, pencil dress with a side split that stopped right before her G-string line and a completely bare back. On her feet, she had on open toed thigh-tie stiletto heels. For accessories she decided on a couple black and silver bangles and some big silver hoop earrings and did her hair in an elegant bun to the side of her head. As for makeup, she settled for light eyeliner and mascara, a little blush to add some rose to her naturally pale cheeks and bright red lipstick on her lips.

Hesitantly, she walked to the front door and knocked and a few short moments following, the door swung open. "Kagome…eight-thirty? You're late…" Naraku said.

"Sorry...I got caught up, but I'm here just like…" Her sentence was cut short when Naraku slapped her across the face. Kagome gasped and palmed her cheek.

"I do not care what your excuses are, Kagome. You're lack of punctuality is making me late for my reservation!" He hit the unlock button on his car remote from the front door. "Go get in the car and do not say anything more." Kagome nodded, then walked to his car and got in. She waited about five minutes before Naraku joined her in the car. He handed her a bag with some ice inside of it before pulling off in route to their destination. "Sweetheart…you know I don't like to put my hands on you. I hate messing up that pretty face of yours. But sometimes…sometimes you give me no choice."

Kagome didn't respond, but instead looked out the window on her side while applying the ice to her face.

"How about I make it up to you, when we go out to dinner tonight…you can have whatever you want." He said while rubbing her legs, "So long as dessert is my choice…" Naraku shot her a toothy grin. "I really like your choice in attire, it's sexy. You did well at following my directions on what to wear."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be going out in public like this so casually? What if someone sees us together?" Kagome asked.

"We will be at one of the most high end restaurants on the other side of town tonight. No one you know will be there. And as far people I know, you are my woman…after all, that part is true." The idea of that disgusted Kagome completely, but in a sick twisted sort of way, he was right. She did belong to him until she figured out a way to break free from his hold.

After the awkwardly silent forty-five minute ride to the outskirts of town, Kagome and Naraku ended up at the boating dock where there was a restaurant boat lit up with all sorts of white lights. The restaurant was called _Thaitanic. _Kagome assumed it was supposed to be a pun since they specialized in Taiwanese food, and the fact that it was a boat but anything named after the Titanic made her feel uneasy. When the two got out of the car, Naraku extended his arm to Kagome, which she hesitantly took.

Naraku pinched Kagome's hand with his nails, "You'd better fix your face and pretend like you want to be here. You're about to be eating the best damn food you've probably ever had in your life and you're not even paying for it. Now show some gratitude before me and you have a serious problem!"

Kagome let out a desperate, "Okay…" So the pain being shot into her hand would stop. After she agreed, he let her hand go and they proceeded inside.

"Last name, please?" The restaurant Host asked.

"Onigumo…" Naraku answered.

"Onigumo, party of six?"

"That's correct…"

"Right this way sir, the rest of your guests have already arrived."

Naraku put his hand around the small of Kagome's back and pulled her closer to him. They followed the host all the way to the far end of the restaurant where there was a big round booth with four other people she's never seen before sitting down.

"So you finally decided to show up, Naraku. And I say, you decided to bring a date this time." Said a woman with short black hair tied back, and wearing a pink and white kimono.

"Yes, well…things came up. This is my leading lady, Kagome." He introduced. "Kagome, these are some old friends I catch up with every now and then, Kagura, Bankotsu, Kanna, and Muso." Naraku then slid in the booth and gestured for Kagome to do the same which ultimately left her on the end.

"Hot girl, looks pretty young though. How old are you…uh, Kagome, right?" The one who Naraku called Muso asked.

"I'm twenty-two…" Kagome answered.

"No way, you have the face of an average teenager. Lucky you sweet heart, you age rather slowly. You're going to look really good when you get older." Kagura boasted.

"Uh…thank you."

"You look rather familiar, Kagome? Have we met before?" The other man, Bankotsu asked from across her.

'_Could he be one of my site members…?'_

"No, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you." She chuckled nervously hoping someone would change the subject.

Naraku noticed her uneasiness and decided to aid her, "Alright, enough gawking at the girl and let's order." He said.

"We were just trying to get to know her a little better," Kagura stated.

"Yes well, she doesn't talk much."

"Then she's no different than Kanna…great."

A young waitress with long greyish-pink hair, tanned skin and purple eyes approached their table. "Welcome to the Thaitanic, my name is Shiori and I'll be your server tonight…could I start you off with something to drink?"

Everyone at the table seemed to order something ordinary like water, tea or coffee…perhaps they were going to order something real when their food came later. Kagome however, wanted this night to end as quickly as it began, so when it became her turn to order her drink she instinctively demanded: "Raspberry champagne cocktail!" Shiori took the drink orders and went about her way to fulfill them.

"_What do you mean you guys are going on another exhibition? You're going to just leave me here!?"_

"_Well, son…we have realized that we have made you do a lot of bouncing around your entire life and we don't think it's fair for us to keep doing that to you. You're constantly switching schools and flying from place to place. We're never home to guide you. So we think it's best if we allow you to stay in one place and live your life for a while. And we won't be gone forever, just until next year."_

"_It's freaking February! You mean to say, I'm not going to see you guys for eleven months!? You know, if you weren't going to be around to raise a kid…why did you two bother having one?"_

"_Don't see it like that, sweetheart…we love you very much. But we have needs too, and our needs aren't your needs and we just don't want to thrust our needs onto you anymore. So we'll go…and let you stay."_

"_Feh, sounds like a weak excuse to abandon your kid!" _

Kagome could hear a conversation coming from another table, '_I know that voice…but here? No way…' _She leaned over a little bit and started to scope to scope the restaurant.

"_I don't believe this, you two come home for two hours and you already start talking about leaving again this time for longer than ever before! What kind of parents are you!?"_

"_Son, where are you going?"_

"_To the bathroom…I need to clear my head for a bit."_

Then, she saw him and she couldn't believe her eyes. Coming out of another booth about three tables down was Inuyasha and he was walking towards her direction. She gasped and tried to shield her face with the menu but wasn't quite fast enough. Inuyasha saw her, but his brain was too fumed to even care.

'_Of all the restaurants in the city…why did he and his parents have to come here!? Now, he's never going to forgive that I opted out of meeting his parents even though it wasn't my fault. Nor do I really even have a reason to meet them.'_

She glanced over at Naraku who had his head facing the other direction so she figured he hadn't seen Inuyasha and hopefully vice versa. Kagome wasn't ready to try and come up with another lie as to why she was out to dinner with her first period teacher.

"I'm going to go to the restroom…" She whispered to Naraku who didn't even seem to pay her much mind. He was too busy chatting with his friends.

Kagome got up and started walking down the same hallway she thought she saw Inuyasha go down. The restaurant itself wasn't very well lit, and it didn't help that the hallway she was going down had so many dark shadows in it. "Inuyasha…?" She whispered. "Inuyasha, did you go down here?"

Just then, someone came up from behind her and covered her mouth, dragging Kagome through the nearest door.

* * *

AN: And that's it for this chapter. Made it nice and long for you guys to make up for the shortness of chapter two. I really hope this story is meeting everyone's expectations. I really am enjoying writing it and it makes me feel good that you all enjoy reading it as well. I responded to some of your comments and I hope I get the chance to do some more so make sure that after you read you REVIEW!

-Kriss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome was dragged through the door of a supply closet and thrust against the concrete wall behind her. Her mouth was still covered as she stared into the eyes of her abductor.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy. You do look familiar, sweetheart." Bankotsu said under a low nefarious growl. He pulled out his cell phone and held it up against Kagome's face. There was a picture opened on his phone that was taken from her Sexy Baby website. "Now, I'm going to let your mouth go…but you better not scream." He did so and Kagome just breathed heavily in fear of what was in for her.

"What do you want with me…?" She uttered out, nervously.

Bankotsu smirked evilly, "Not quite sure yet…I've fantasized a lot about you."

His remark disgusted Kagome and she thought she was going to vomit. She couldn't believe that her desperation to earn money would ever lead to something like this. Lately, it seemed like one bad thing after another and she wasn't sure how much more of it she would be able to take. "Y-you can't do this…Naraku will know we're both missing."

"Please, he didn't notice you leave the table or me. I doubt we'll be missed. Besides…" He grasped her chin and started pulling her face towards his own. "We won't be busy for very long. All I need for you is to lay it down the way you do in your videos for a few minutes…and we can both be on our…"

Before Bankotsu could finish his statement, he was struck in the back of his head…_hard _from behind. He blacked out and collapsed on top of Kagome who was still pinned against the wall. "You alright, Kagome?"

She gasped as the voice of the one person she wanted to hear at a time like this, "Inuyasha…" She looked up and saw her savoir staring at her with a new kind of look…protection.

Inuyasha pried the unconscious man off of Kagome and just left him fall to the floor. "Let's get out of here before he wakes back up." He said while taking her hand and leading her out of the supply closet. He led way to a door that opened up to the boats balcony and Kagome was filled with awe at the sight. The rails were lit up with crystal colored lights that twinkled in the reflection of the water. She walked over to the edge and leaned against the railing while looking p into the night sky at the stars.

"So beautiful…" She whispered,

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's figure and was amazed at how the moonlight highlighted the girl's body. "Yes…you are," He let out, though he didn't realize he had.

"What was that?" She said, not completely hearing him.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…nothing! Anyway, what are you doing here? And what were you doing in the closet with that guy? Who was he!? And why are you dressed like that!?" Inuyasha started asking question after question.

"Whoa, slow down Sherlock Holmes! And what does any of that matter to you anyway? I can take care of myself…" She answered.

"Oh, yea…because you were doing a great job of that just a few moments ago. But whatever, what you're doing here though."

"I'm…uh, on a date…sort of."

"A date!? With whom…not the creep that had you pinned to a wall just now?" He yelled out!

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's with you right now? Why so many questions all of a sudden; and no, it's not with him it's with…" She stopped, "Somebody else…"

"Tell me!" He countered.

"What difference does it make who my date is with or not, Inuyasha? Do I question you about the other girls you're screwing every other night when you're not with me!? I appreciate the help a moment ago, but I don't belong to you there for I don't owe you any explanations!" She yelled and started walking back inside, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"What did you just…" He let out a deep sigh, "Kagome I just…"

"You what…?" She asked a little annoyed. Kagome was tired of getting pulled around and jerked around just because she was small. It was starting to get really old, and make her consider start hitting the gym for some strength exercises.

Inuyasha on the other hand stammered for on how to complete his sentence. "Nothing, forget it. What video was that guy talking about?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh…"

"That guy, before I hit him…he said something about you laying down on a video. What was he talking about?"

"Oh, um…nothing, I don't even know what he was talking about." She replied with obvious signs of lying. "Look, I have to get back to my…"

"Don't try to change the subject! Tell me!" He yelled at her.

Kagome was getting irritated, "Can I ask you something? Why are you so suddenly concerned about me and what I'm doing all the time? What I do and who I do it with is my business…not yours, Inuyasha. You and I are just bed buddies. We occasionally have indiscriminant, meaningless sex…that's it. What I do outside of your bedroom door doesn't concern you and vice versa. So, I would appreciate it if you stop sticking your nose in my business." She said nonchalantly.

Her words hit him hard, though in all honestly she was absolutely right. The two of them did decide to keep their relationship on a sexual level and not a personal one. But there was something about this girl that kept drawing him in. Sure, he's has other bed buddies but he hardly calls any of them as often as he calls over Kagome. He just liked having her around, but the feeling never seemed mutual. Whenever Inuyasha tried to be soft towards her, she shut him out.

Inuyasha nodded his head and let her arm go, "You're right…go, do whatever. I really, don't care anymore."

-X-

"I just seem to attract trouble no matter where I go. It's really starting to piss me off. I can't wait till graduation, and then I can finally be off to college and start doing the things I want to do." Kagome said while collapsing on her best friend's bed."

"Awww, you're going to leave me and forget I ever existed? After all we've been through together?" Miroku joked.

"You know I could never forget you. But this town just holds so many unwanted memories. I really just want to be rid of them and have my own life; settle down, get married, have a baby…you know, all that mushy stuff. But that's really the life I want to live." She chuckled to herself, "I suppose in a way, every girl wants that, right?"

A few days had passed since Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha on the Thaitanic. Since then, Inuyasha hasn't really shown any interest in her, not even for a booty call. Though, that didn't mean she wasn't still a call girl. Kagome still had to go to work some days. On the others, she was keeping Naraku happy. Kagome was starting to get worried though. Her intentions weren't to shut Inuyasha out completely; she just wanted some amount of her privet life to stay privet. The last thing she needed was for one more person to find out her secret and find some new way to torture her. Especially after she tried so hard to keep that part of her life buried as deep as possible. Kagome signed deeply as she replayed that night and the words that left her lips. After giving it some thought, could she really blame Inuyasha for being concerned. She was in a dark closet with a man that had her pinned down with thoughts of doing god knows what. All Inuyasha asked for was "why?".

"Is everything alright with you today, Kagome?"

She tilted her head up, though from her point of view, Miroku was upside-down. "Miroku…what's wrong with me?"

Miroku who was initially not facing her, but instead the computer desk in the opposite direction, swiveled the chair around and looked her in the eye. "Nothing's wrong with you, Kagome. What makes you say that?"

"Because…bad things always happen to me. Karma follows me, and the gods are punishing me for my indiscretions."

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people for lessons unknown to them at the time. It all makes sense in the long run, though."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and thought about his words for a moment, "Miroku…what do you think of me?"

That statement caught him off guard, his face even heated up a little bit. "W-what?"

"I said…what do you think of me?" She repeated.

Miroku took a deep breath, "Kagome, you are a beautiful girl with a really big heart who has had some unfortunate events happen in your life. You're young and just trying to get by in this would like everyone else. You were forced to grow up a lot faster than most people because you don't have parents. But you're still always try to do the right thing." During his monologue, Miroku made his way over to the bed and lay next to her.

"I wish I could believe that…but nothing good ever seems to come to me. I just…I don't know what to do at this point. All I want is for that one person to see that I need them, they can save me from my troubles and haul me away to a better place and live a happily ever after. I deserve that much…don't I?

Miroku rolled over and was now hovering over her, "Of course, you do…there's a person out there for everyone, especially for you because you _do_ deserve it. You just have to find that person, and also be willing to give yourself to them person fully."

Kagome looked him in the eye and her eyes softened. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and started pulling his face down towards hers. "Do you really mean what you say?" She whispered.

"I would never lie to you, Kagome. You're my best friend and I love you."

To both Miroku and Kagome's surprise, Kagome had captures his lips with her own wrapping her arms completely around his neck. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She never felt any romantic attraction towards her friend. But she needed the comfort of knowing there was someone there for her and always would be. Kagome needed a reassurance of that comforting feeling, so when the opportunity arose…she just took it.

Both their tongues dance around each other as they battled for dominance. Miroku started to run his fingers through Kagome's hair as she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. However, Miroku suddenly realized what he was doing and who he was doing it to and grabbed her hand in his own to stop her from undoing his shirt and he sat up. "Kagome…are you sure you want to do this? I don't want either of us to regret it in the end. "

A tear rolled down her face, "Please…please." She pleaded with her friend while trying her best to pull him back down to her level. "No regrets…just, please."

Miroku complied and let her hand go. Kagome continued to unbutton his shirt which eventually made its way to the floor. She rubbed her hands along the smooth creases of the muscles in his chest. Miroku went from kissing her lips to sucking on her neck sending a strong tingling sensation all through her body. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his body into hers even more while he worked on rolling her shirt up her torso and off her body revealing a completely black-laced bra that extenuated Kagome's chest. He began to blow butter fly kisses down her arms and chest while stroking up and down her body with his hands. Kagome's skin heated up with every touch and she started to get goose bumps. When she started to receive too much sensation, Kagome forced him off of her and jumped on top. She attacked his lips with her own while riding up and down on his pelvis. She started to trance his abs with her tongue now sending sensations through his body. Kagome then trailed with her tongue up to his chest and kissed him all over. She caused a soft moan to leave his lips and it made Kagome smile. She pecked him once more on the lips, and then started working on unfastening his jeans.

"Ka…gome," He forced out. "St…"

"Shhh…" She said and started making out with him again.

"But…Kag…" He kept forcing words with each time their lips parted, but Kagome kept stopping his words by placing a kiss on his lips. However, Miroku started to get a little upset by her attempts to silence him that he pushed her off of him and she fell back on the bed. "Kagome, STOP!" He yelled. "I-I can't do this…not with you. I'm sorry."

She gasped and licked her lips. Her breathing was a little hitched because of loss of breath from their make out session. "Why…?" She asked her face beginning to fall and her eyes tearing up as if she was going to cry. "I thought you loved me." She mumbled.

"I do love you, a lot! But not this way! C'mon Kagome, you're better than this. Pull yourself together."

"B-but…you said, there's someone out there for me."

"And there is! But it's not me…Kagome."

Kagome tried her hardest to force herself not to cry. She stood up from the bed and grabbed her shirt from off the floor. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and started walking towards the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"I don't know…" She answered and with that, closed his bedroom door behind her.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his lips. He couldn't believe he almost had sex with his childhood friend. He and Kagome grew up together; he's seen her in her weakest states. He watched her grow up, and boy did she _grow up_. Sure, maybe through time he developed a small crush on her and he has thought about a relationship with her. But Kagome was his friend, he never wanted to do anything that could tarnish that friendship. Even what little bit they just did is probably enough to make things awkward between them for a while and that's something he never wanted between the two of them. He never wanted there to be bad blood between him and her which is why they opted out of ever going farther than friends from the gate. He just hoped that things weren't ruined right now.

Kagome was hurting inside and he knew it. But clearly she didn't want to talk about it otherwise, she would have by now. Miroku was never one to force her to talk if she didn't want to. If she needed his advice, she would ask. Therefor he never had any reason to pry. Though lately, she's been acting more disoriented than usual. It started with being tired all the time, which turned into her not showing up to school on some days. Absents turned into depression on the days she actually did go to school. Of course, Miroku knew something was bothering her and he hoped she would open up about it. He always tried to crack the door to communication when he noticed something was wrong with Kagome. Just like the other day when he asked if she was tired and said she must have been studying late last night. He knew she didn't study, but he hoped she would take the hint and tell him what was going on. It didn't work however because Kagome is and probably always will be a pretty closed book. She picks and chooses what she wants people to know about her.

"Kagome…please don't do anything rash."

-X-

Inuyasha sighed from both exhaustion and from being in deep thought. "That was nice girl, but…it's not enough to fix my mood. Not your fault though…"

The slim figured girl, with ruffled up, short, brown hair rolled her eyes. "Well…maybe if you told me what the problem was, I might be able to help you. " She said while sitting up against the headboard of Inuyasha's bed and taking a puff of a cigarette.

"Nothing you could say or do could fix my issues…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever, dude…" The girl took her last puff and put the cigarette out. She then stood up and started putting all her clothes back on.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"Ugh, do you really even care? And my name is Ayame…by the way."

Inuyasha leaned back, "you're right…I don't. But before you go, bring me a beer from out the fridge."

After the girl was completely dressed again, she left the room and Inuyasha was left alone once more. It had been several days since he's spoken to Kagome and it was really starting to eat away at his skin. Kagome was like a magnet that kept sticking its self to his brain but he always tried to fight it. Every day he brought home a new girl, but in some way they all resembled Kagome. Either they looked like her, or their names sounded like hers. The girl Ayame made her way back to Inuyasha's room and threw a bottle of beer on the bed and walked back out.

He sighed, "I just wish I could get this girl off my mind." He mumbled, but then his phone rang and the name _Kagome_ came across the caller ID.

He picked it up, "What…?"

"_Can we talk?" _She said through the phone.

"Talk…" He said.

"_Not over the phone…come outside."_

She then hung up and Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "She can't possibly just be standing outside. Ayame would have seen her and said something…wouldn't she?"

Whatever Kagome's reasons were for showing up at his house, Inuyasha decided it would probably be best for both of them to at least talk about whatever the thick air was between them. So he decided to get out of the bed and throw on some jeans. He opted out of putting on anything else because if this was like any other one of Kagome's booty calls, his clothes would be coming off soon anyway.

After his pants were back on, she shuffled down the stairs of his house and opened up the front door. Sure enough, Kagome was standing on the other side. Her shirt was in her hands and she looked like she had been crying. Instinctively, Inuyasha thought the worst had happened to her and his head started to fume. Kagome however, placed her hand on his chest, stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. She dropped the shirt from her other hand and wrapped her arms around her neck. Inuyasha in turn snaked his hands around her waist. After a few seconds, the two parted and Kagome just hugged him.

"I sorry…" She said, "I just…really needed to see you."

"Kagome, why do you always look like something bad has happened to you?"

She looked up into his eyes and breathed heavily. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, if you promise not to judge me in the end. I need you right now Inuyasha…I don't know what it is, but…I just feel at a comfort zone when you're around and I can't stay away from you. I need you in my life for my own sanity. I know…it sounds selfish, and I can understand if I'm the last person on earth that you want to be around right now. I'm sorry for getting on your case when you were only trying to help. And…I'm sorry for getting mad all the time, and…I'm just sorry for everything. Please, just let me in your life!"

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off his chest, "Kagome…believe it or not, you've already been a part of my life more than I've been willing to admit. It's like a said before, sometimes I can't stand you…but other times I-I…" He stuttered.

"Say it…please, just say it. I need to hear it."

"I can't say what you want me to say, because I don't know if it's true myself yet. I would be wrong to fill your mind with false hope and I don't want to be the ass whole that does that to you. But I will tell you that I care about you and your wellbeing. I don't want anything to happen to you…and, I don't want you around other guys but me."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Heh, really? Does the same thing apply to you Mr. Bed-hopper?" She said nonchalantly.

"I don't mean it like that, though…I wouldn't mind if you didn't sleep around either. What I'm trying to say is that, you're a really attractive girl, and you're not very big. All it's going to take is for someone to get aggressive and snatch you up, just like the other day. And…well, I might not be there to save you that next time. I wouldn't be able to stand it if someone took advantage of you, and you're setting yourself up for that! Haven't you realized that yet!?" He yelled.

"I-I need help…but I don't know if you can help me."

"What happened? Did someone attack you just now?" He asked referring back to the fact that Kagome was topless on his doorstep.

"No…I was with Miroku just now and…"

"He did this to you!?"

"No! Inuyasha, just…calm down, and hear me out." He nodded, "I was with Miroku…and out of a desperate attempt for male comfort I sort of, came onto him. Things…started to happen,"

"So, you slept with him…" He asked. "Geez, Kagome! Why are you always like this? Why are you constantly looking for someone to screw?"

"We didn't have sex! And you're one to talk! You answered the door with no shirt on which means you either have a girl in your house, or she just left! I don't want you to treat me like your child, but you did say you would hear me out!" She started to scream.

Inuyasha knew this conversation was sure to attract a crowed, especially with the two of them standing outside half-naked. So, he opened his front door and motioned for her to come inside. "We're never going to get any real talking done if we keep attacking each other on what the other has done. Why don't you come inside?"

Kagome rolled her already moist, puffy eyes. "I didn't come here for sex this time…"

"I'm not asking you to come inside and take the rest of your clothes off! Just go inside and we can finish this conversation." He replied.

She thought about his words for a second, but complied nonetheless and walked into the house. Inuyasha told her to have a seat in the living room while he went to grabbed them both something to drink. While he did that, Kagome went about her way of putting her grey tank top back on that was taken off about an hour ago by Miroku. She didn't want anything to distract Inuyasha or herself from what she actually came there for.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha came back in the room with two mugs full of hot tea. He placed one on the coffee table, and gave the other to Kagome. He then, sat down next to her. "Okay, tell me what's going on with you? And what you want me to do?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome took a deep breath as she still contemplated on telling him the truth or not. But it seemed like if she didn't start with the root problem, everything else would seem irrelevant. She tapped her nails along the outside of the mug before beginning to open her mouth. "I…started off with a spool of string, and it's starting to become a really big ball of yarn." Inuyasha seemed confused by her metaphor, but stayed quite since he knew she would get to the point at some point. "After I was left to fend for myself, I started doing something bad; it could get me and a whole lot of other people in trouble. But, at the time…when I started, I was really desperate and didn't know what else to do. I've been keeping it a secret for the past year. Something happened though, and now someone knows my secret and I begged him not to say anything and he agreed to do so…but on the condition that I agree to have sex with him whenever he wants it. I-I...I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to keep my secret safe, but now I'm being blackmailed. I don't want this anymore, I want to stop what I'm doing. I want to stop being his sex slave…I just want my life back!" She broke down and started crying.

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see a girl cry…especially this one. There seems to be so much wrong with her. More than he knew he would be able to help her with. "What is this big secret? Who's blackmailing you?" He asked.

Kagome sniffled and whipped a tear from her eye, "I can't tell you…" She said answered.

"If you don't tell me, how can I help you?"

"You won't even want to be around me if I tell you…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping my problems onto you." She started to stand up and head for the front door but Inuyasha got up and ran after her. He grabbed her from behind and embraced her tightly. Kagome broke down and her body went limp. If Inuyasha wasn't holding onto her she would have fallen, but he safely guided her to the floor where she sat in between his legs and just cried. Still, Inuyasha held onto her and wouldn't let her go. They needed each other, they just weren't aware of it themselves yet. Kagome balled her fist and started hitting him in the chest. "Let me go…please," She forced out through her sobs.

"No…I won't let you go!"

Eventually, Kagome's punches turned into slaps which became an embrace back. "Help…me," She whispered.

"Then tell me what's going on in your life. You begged me to let you in my life, but you have to let me in yours!" He said to her soft, but sternly.

"About a year ago…things started to get really rough for me. I was living on my own…I had very little money, bills were piling up and I was soon to be living on the streets, or be in foster care for the next two years…I-I didn't want either of those to happen. I wasn't ready to just pick up my life and be tossed from home to home for two years only to be thrown back into the streets alone when I turned 18. So, I started looking for a job and I came across an ad for some site-modeling. It said they were looking for young new faces and the pay was a few thousands a week. So, with the little bit of money I had left, I bought a fake ID and went to the studio. The management team must have liked me because they gave me the job and a sighed a stupid contract that locks me in for the next several months. I thought all I was going to have to do was pose for a few nude shots and that would be it. But…they started making me do more. They made me pose with other people, and then photos turned into videos and before I knew it I was a porn actress…" She paused and waited for a reaction from Inuyasha but he didn't say anything. He just held this blank look on his face. Kagome sat up and faced him on the floor. She sniffled, "Well…say something. I know you have to have something to say after what I just told you."

"Kagome…how many sexual partners have you had?" He asked.

She sighed, "You don't want to know the answer to that…"

"No, Kagome! I really do!" He said while getting up and leaving her on the floor alone. "I…I can't stand the thought of someone being all over you! So tell me! How many men have you been with?"

"If I tell you…do you promise not to get mad?" She asked nervously.

"Fine…" He agreed.

"Well…I, uh…stopped counting after twenty-three."

"So there's more than that!? Kagome, what the hell!?" He yelled at her.

Kagome stood up, "It's not my fault though! It's not like I have a choice when it comes to work. More than half of those people were because of work not for me…please, you said you wouldn't get mad. I'm trying to be as upfront as possible; this isn't easy for me either." Inuyasha nodded once and led her back to the couch where they both sat down and Kagome continued with her story. "The agency that I work for made me my own site where photos and videos of me are up doing…uh, stuff. Since the site got popular, my biggest fear has been someone finding out about it and reporting the agency for having a minor posing nude…or worse, someone reporting me to the authorities and I'll be arrested. Well, my biggest fear happened and someone found out about it, though due to circumstance it was kind of my fault that they did. But since then, my site has done nothing but make me the target of someone's blackmail. I'm being used for sex and…I'm tired of it."

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha started to put two and two together. "Is that what that guy was talking about when he said something about videos back on the Thaitanic?" He asked. "Is that the guy that's been blackmailing you?"

Kagome thought back for a minute and whispered, "Shit…I forgot about him."

"Is he still bothering you?" He asked.

"No, I just…I forgot that he too knows about the site. And he knows my name. I just hope you hit him hard that he'll have a memory laps and not remember ever meeting me. But to answer your question…no, he's not the person."

"Who is it then?"

Kagome brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Um…I'm not ready to talk about that part yet. I just wanted to talk about me and what I did wrong. I did wrong by starting the site-modeling in the first place and now I can't get out of it. I'm locked in until my contract is up and I need to find a way out of it."

Inuyasha thought for a minute, "Didn't you say you obtained a fake ID to work for this agency?"

Kagome nodded her head, "That's correct."

"Well, think about it. If you had false identification when you signed the contract, then it's already void. It can't be used as legal if the information on it isn't accurate. Also, you're not over eighteen yet, so if you go to the agency with valid information, they would have to break your contact." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome had never thought of it like that. All she knew was that she signed her name and now she was locked in. But Inuyasha made a very valid point just now. So getting out of site-modeling might not be as hard as she thought. "And with the contract broken because I'm underage…that forces them to shut down the site. With the site out of the way…there's no more bait to blackmail me with! Inuyasha, you are a lifesaver!" She yelled feeling over joyed and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha however, returned her gesture by cupping her cheek and placing a kiss on her lips. Because Kagome was so relieved, she didn't bother to fight it. She loved having Inuyasha this close to her. She even climbed on top of him and started straddling him on the sofa while they made out. "Kagome…can you…promise me something?" He forced out in between breaths.

Kagome was kissing up and down his beat chest, "Sure…anything…"

"After I help you out of all this mess…will you stay away from other men? I don't want anyone else touching or looking at you, but me." He said.

Kagome stopped hissing him and sat up slightly, "I'll only make that promise…if you do the same for me."

"Erm…" Inuyasha was lost for words for a moment, he hadn't thought she would ask the same request. But he knew she had just as much reason to as he did. "Kagome…listen,"

"Clearly…you're jealous of me potentially being with other guys. And I knew it makes my skin crawl to see you with other girls. I'm not asking for a relationship because I don't do relationships, and plus…I know you are going to be leaving the country at some point anyway. But, for the time being…while you're still here, can't we just belong to each other? When you leave, we can go our separate ways and our lives will go back to the way they were before we met. I'll admit it; I'm deeply attracted to you, Inuyasha. And I know you feel something for me…you even said it yourself. We don't have to be together romantically…but any form of togetherness is enough to keep me sane until I can no longer…"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with one of his hands. "Listen…okay?" He asked and Kagome nodded her head up and down. "I'm not going anywhere; at least, not for a very long time. When I called you earlier that day we met each other on the Thaitanic, invited you out to meet my parents, right? Well, the reason I wanted to do that was because whenever my parents take me out to some fancy place is when they are about to tell me we're leaving again. I wasn't ready to leave here yet because I just got here and wasn't given a chance to settle in yet. I was going to ask you to pose as a potential girlfriend so I wouldn't have to leave. They can turn me down, but they couldn't turn you down. However, the conversation took a left turn and apparently, it's my parents that are leaving. Sure, I was bummed about it at first, but when I gave it some thought…I hardly see them anyway. So if they want to go on another exhibition…why not let them? I get to stay here until graduation and have a chance at a normal life…if only for a short while. So…Kagome," He said while cradling her face in his hands, "I'm not going anywhere…"

A huge smile started to graze across Kagome's face. "So that means you will stop sleeping around!?" She asked a little too excited.

"Erm…well, let's talk about this…"

* * *

AN: Oh-em-gee…I am super tired. Sorry for the long wait (if it was long) for this chapter update. I gained a lot of new readers since chapter 3, that's great! Again, I do apologize if the story seems rushed, but I did say that I was trying to cram this all into something short. I'm thinking that Sexy Baby probably won't exceed any more than 6 chapters. That's my maximum goal. No, Inuyasha and Kagome are not together quite yet, but I think this is a good start. I still have a lot of ideas planned for the two of them. I also haven't decided if this is going to be a happy or bad ending story just yet. I keep my options open. I actually have two different endings in my head for Sexy Baby and either one I think you'll like, only one is happy and one is bad. Though both are very good endings. If you're loving the story so far the ending will be nothing shy of the rest of the story. But anyway, enough with my spoilers. Review, Subscribe, and favorite the chapter/story!

-Kriss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So you see, I'm still underage. I'm really sorry for deceiving you and if I could take it all back I would. If you want me to pay you back for all the checks I earned, I will. I don't know how…or even how long it will take me to do it, but I'll figure something out. If the company promises to shut down, and keep down the Sexy Baby site, I promise to keep quiet about ever working for you. No one has to know you ever had a minor working." Kagome had been pleading her case for the past hour and a half to argue why she had to quit her job and the high risks she put herself and the company in just by working for them.

The pleasingly plump looking old man with pepper colored hair and a long goatee eyed the girl up and down with an incredulous expression. He looked tired and was smoking a large cigar blowing a few puffs of smoke in her direction. "You know, I already had a feeling you were lying about your age from the minute you applied for the job here. I knew you weren't twenty three, but I never suspected sixteen. You have really put my company in a tight position. How do I know that you will not go to the police claiming that we forced you to work for a sick kiddie porn site? What stability do I have that you will not try something funny once I have the site shut down?" He asked.

"I'm not asking you to believe me…but I just want my life back. Ever since I started working here I have been becoming less and less me. I started turning into someone that I do not even know myself. I don't expect you to understand that, but I need you to trust that I wouldn't turn on you like that. I have been working for you this long and have not once gone to the authorities and I would not now." She paused, "Besides…even if I did, that would make me responsible as well."

"Hm…" The man thought for a moment while stroking his beard. He then pulled out one of his desk drawers and pulled out a file that was titled 'SB'. Kagome noticed that file, it was her file. It contained the contract that she signed her life away to. The man took his cigar out his mouth and put the fire lit end to the corner of Kagome's file. Slowly, the file started to catch flames and the dropped it him his mettle garbage can. "We're going to miss you sexy baby…feel free to come back, when you really are legal." He said and gave her wink. "Now get out of here."

Kagome's face lit up, she couldn't believe how easy and well that went. "Thank you, sir!" She bellowed and happily danced her way out the office and out the building.

When she stepped through the doors that led to the outside world, Kagome felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and all she wanted to do was tell everyone that she was finally free. But, there was no one for her to tell, except for Inuyasha. After all, he was the only person that she had ever told. And of course there was Naraku whom she figured would find out himself and would leave her alone since he no longer had anything to hold over her head. Yes, life was finally going to start turning around for her starting now.

-X-

Miroku was sitting in a small coffee shop by himself for a while. It seemed as if he had been spending a lot more time alone since his outburst at Kagome. He knows he probably came down on her harder than she needed, and he could have chosen his words better. Still, it was something she needed to hear. She was getting out of control. But he knew he hurt her, and he desperately wanted to settle things with her, he just didn't know how. Miroku also feared rejection from her. The two of them have never had a fall out like the one that caused her to run out of his house half dressed.

"Here's your pumpkin latte, can I get you anything else?"

Miroku was broken out of his trance by a young woman waiting on him in the shop. He knew she looked familiar, but he wasn't sure where he'd seen her. "You know what I hate?" He responded.

The girl was startled by his outburst, "Uh…people taking your order?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, no…I'm sorry. Forget it. I'll just have a lightly toasted beagle with strawberry-cream cheese." He said. The girl nodded and left to go and get his order.

Miroku sighed and pulled his cell out his pocket. He debated on rather he was going to call Kagome or not. He already knew he owed her an apology, if only for shoving her, the way that he did. Rather she deserved it or not, he could have handled the situation differently. Then maybe, Kagome wouldn't have run off the way that she did. "What should I say though…?" He whispered to himself so no one would hear him talking to himself.

"Here's you beagle." The waitress came back and placed the beagle on the table as well as a small dish of strawberry cream cheese like he asked for.

"Thank you, Miss…?" He pauses and scanned her blouse for a name tag, and also took a sneak-peak at her body in the uniform. "Sango…?"

"No problem, can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"No, but…have we met before?"

Sango furrowed her brow, "No…I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"You just look really familiar, and I swear I've heard your name before; could be my imagination. I'm sorry for bothering you." He answered.

"Don't be. I don't mind. People come in and out of here all day just wanting their service and leave. It's nice when customers engage in some sort of conversation every now and then. Even if only because they thought I was someone they knew." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey, Sango" He stopped her, "Could I ask you for some girl advice?"

She came back over to the table and took a seat in the booth across from him. Business was slow that day, so she could afford a small break since she didn't have any other tables to tend to at the time. "Sure, I guess so. What do you need? Girlfriend mad at you or something? Solution to that, call her up and just start apologizing…and crying. Guarantee it will work." She joked causing a small skirt to form across Miroku's lips. "I knew that would get a chuckle out of you. But in all seriousness now, what do you need help with?"

Miroku tapped his fingers on the side of the coffee cup in from of him. "I'm having problems with my closest friend. She seems really troubled, but I don't know why. I think…I think she tried to tell me, but I pushed her away. But that was only because she wanted something from me that I couldn't give her. I mean, well…I could have, but it wouldn't have felt right. There wouldn't have been any meaning to it. It just would have been…something physical."

Sango knew there were a bunch of holes in what her customer was saying, but knew it wasn't her business to ask too much since he was speaking to her out of confidence anyway. "Well, what do you want?" She asked.

"I want her to be happy. I want her to find the person she can be happy with, that person just isn't me and I feel like she's spending so much time looking that she isn't actually seeing. Does that make sense?"

"It does…I understand where you are coming from. Have you tried talking to your friend? It sounds like she really needs you. You should ask her what is going on in her life that is causing so many disturbances in her life." Sango told him.

"It's not that easy…Kagome's…not that easy. She never has been."

Miroku never even realized that he let slip her name and suddenly the brief, full of holes story he was telling her was starting to make a little more sense. Sango remembered talking to a girl named Kagome who was really distressed and had a lot going on in her life.

"Kagome…short, pale, skinny-girl with the pretty hair?" Sango started describing the Kagome she knew wondering if they were talking about the same girl.

"Yea…how do you know her?" Miroku asked, curiously.

"I met her, we go to the same school; she a grade below me. Really sweet girl, but troubled…and a little promiscuous. Of course, that's her business not mine."

Miroku wondered why Kagome had never mentioned this girl to him before, she told him everything. Though now, it did make sense as to why she looked so familiar. He must have seen Sango around school and heard people saying her name. But since he did not know who she was, he never actually paid her any attention. "You go to Jewel Prep? So do I, and I know Kagome because she's my best friend…though that's quite questionable right now." He sighed while biting his beagle.

"I do, I'm a senior…and so you must be Miroku? Kagome told me about you. If you are her best friend, why are you asking me about advice on her? According to Kagome, you know her best of all. You're like family to her."

"We are like family, Kagome is like my sister. And the other day…she tried to have sex with me. We were alone in my bedroom, and things started to get a little steamy. But then I came to my senses and realized what was happening and I couldn't go through with it. It would have been like sleeping with my baby sister. It's felt like insect; Kagome didn't seem to understand why I wouldn't go through with it. She ran off before I could explain myself and she hasn't talked to me since. I feel horrible. Do you think I should have just given in to what she wanted?"

Sango's eyes were wide. Not at all did she think she was going to hear what she just did. She kept herself composed nonetheless. "If you feel as strongly as you do, it's a good thing that you did not do anything more with her because it could have some major regrets in the long run. You two may not have been able to look at the other the same way and it would have built a huge wall in between your friendship. Once you leave the friend zone, it's really hard to get back into it after things have gotten really far. I know you value your friendship with her more than a simple one night stand, right?" She asked.

"Of course I do! That's the reason I stopped. But Kagome didn't want to."

"Because something is ailing her right now…she's hurt and is looking for comfort where ever she can get it. Kagome knows you are her best friend and always have her best interest at heart which is why she confides in you. She tried to go farther with you because she knows that out of everyone in the world, she can always find some sort of love in you. Even if it's not the love she really wants…or even needs. Sometimes, to be able to feel any form of love is better than not experiencing love at all." Sango crossed her legs and folded her arms. She started staring off into space thinking back on her encounter with Kagome. "I wonder if any of this has anything to do with that guy Inuyasha she was talking to me about."

"Huh?" That statement caught Miroku's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha…the new guy? He's in your year I believe. The two of them were hooking up I guess. He wanted more, Kagome didn't want to give in, he got mad…started insulting her, she slapped the crap out of him. I told her to leave him alone…but you know girls, we're hard headed. I can promise you the two of them are still sleeping together." She said jokingly not noticing that she let slip some information that Miroku had not known yet.

The news not only angered Miroku, but it also made him sad. He had thought the two of them had the type of closeness that they told each other everything. He had no idea that Kagome was seeing Inuyasha. Why didn't she tell him about this? Miroku thought for a moment back when he and Inuyasha were in the gym together and he said that Kagome slapped him once. Could that be what Sango was talking about?

"Hey look, I've got to get back to work before my manager starts wondering why I'm sitting while on the clock." She pulled the pen out from her order pad and started writing something on a napkin. "Here's my number, you can call me if you still want to talk further. I get off at six, so call me any time after that. If not, I guess I'll see you around in school." Sango said then finally stood back up and walked away.

Miroku was left to ponder on his own about why Kagome was being so secretive with him so suddenly. It wasn't like would have gotten upset if she told him about Inuyasha. If they wanted to date, it wasn't like he was going to stop them. So why did she feel the need to keep that a secret from him? Or an even better question, why would she tell a complete stranger before she told him?

-X-

It was early afternoon, and just like the past several days, Kagome had been coming to school late. She took every initiative to avoid her first period teacher at all costs. She didn't want to be alone with him any more or less than she wanted to be in a class full of students with him. Kagome just did not want to put herself in any position where he could potentially pull her aside and make her explain why she had been ignoring his constant calls or texts. So in doing that, she never went to him class in the morning. Though she knew he would make her grade suffer because of that. At this point she did not care. Even though she quite doing Sexy Baby, her former alter-ego still controlled her life. Kagome's life still did not belong to Kagome and she hated it.

She pressed onto the front doors of the school building and they swung open. The halls were quiet, since classes were still in session. It was only about third period with still a few minutes left in the class. Just as she did every day, Kagome went to the main office and got her tardy slip, went to locker and put away her books, then just lounged around in the hallway until the bell rang.

It was a nice day, something that made Kagome happy. The sun was shining, she sky was clear, all the signs that summer was fast approaching. Because it was such a beautiful day, Kagome felt beautiful and decided to dress that way in a short, red sundress with blue flowers all over it. The dress was strapless, so she added a matching blue, short-sleeved cardigan to cover her shoulders. On her feet, she just wore a simple pair of red flats, and her hair was up in a high messy bun with a pencil tucked inside that actually held the bun together. Kagome admired her look in her reflection though the hallway window. She was so dazed about her outfit, that she never saw someone come up behind her. The person grabbed her forearm, and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was spun around and saw the very person she tried so hard to avoid all this time.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth Kagome, and you are going to come quietly into my office. Do you understand?" Naraku said to her.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, but she nodded her head not wanting to know what the precautions would be she did not do what he said. She was already fully aware of what he was capable of. After he removed his hand from her mouth, Kagome was dragged by her arm down a few hallways into her teacher's privet office. The office wasn't much, just a small room where teachers could have meetings with their students or, have tutoring sessions. The room had a desk and chair, and two small sofa chairs. There was a book shelf, and a lap, that was about it. Once the two were inside, he closed and locked the door behind them and released her arm. Kagome took a few deep breaths and took a few steps back. Naraku still had not turned around to face her, and was actually still facing the door.

"Why do you insist on making me angry with you all of the time, Kagome?" He said in a low growl, still not turning around to face her.

"I-I'm sorry…I've been, pre-occupied lately and…" Before Kagome could finish, Naraku and swung around and back-slapped her forcefully across the face. She flew back a few steps and rubbed her sore flesh with her hand. Her eyes began to tear up and she gasped.

"What the matter Kagome!? You don't have anything to say anymore!?" He screamed at her.

She began sobbing, and shaking her head. "I'm sorry…" She forced out in between sobs. Naraku was on edge with the girl. He balled his fists and ended up throwing a punch at her mouth. Kagome fell to the floor and her sobs turned into full blown crying. Her bottom lip split open from the blow and her blood started gushing everywhere.

"Apologies aren't going to cut it this time, Kagome! You were avoiding, and ignoring me! You even had your little website shut down! Did you think I wasn't going to find you at some point?" He said while kicking the girl in her back while she was on the floor.

Kagome screamed from the intensified pain that was now coming from her back that only added from the pain coming from her face. "Pl-please…"

Naraku gripped her up by her hair and pulled her face close to his, "Please, what? Huh!? Please, what Kagome? Please stop give you the well-earned beaten you've been begging me for the minute you decided you were going to ignore my presents!?" He yelled and threw her back into the floor and kicked her in the stomach. "I'm tired of your making your own decisions and deciding to do what you want to do all the time! All I told you to do was to keep me happy and satisfied! Do I look happy to you!?" He yelled while delivering another kick to her stomach.

Kagome started coughing and hacking up blood. Was he planning on killing her right now? She hadn't the slightest clue, Naraku had never gone this hard on her before. "Wh-why…why me? What did I do?" She coughed some more, "What can I do…so you can p-put this all…behind you?"

Naraku grabbed the chest part of her dress and pulled her to her feet. "There is no 'put this being me' option. You are mine, until I say you are not any longer. You may have had the Sexy Baby site shut down, but that doesn't change the fact that it was ever up. I still have plenty of evidence of you. And if you want those pictures of yours to stay hidden from the public, you will continue to do as I say. Am I making myself clear, Kagome?"

She started having another bloody coughing fit. "Y-yes…"

"That's my good girl," He said and kissed her on the forehead, but then threw her back to the floor. "Now, pull yourself together before you go to class! And if you tell ANYONE what went down in here, it will be the last thing you ever say to anybody." With that said, he left Kagome in the office alone on the floor curled up in a ball. She was going to stay on the floor for as long as it took for all the pain coursing through her body to subside. Tears continued to fall down her face.

"I'm never going to have my life back…"

-x-

Since that day that, Kagome has been trying to balance three lives, her sex life with Inuyasha, her sex life with her teacher…and the few moments out of the day where her life actually belongs to her. Even if those moments only existed while she was in school and she had nothing else to think about other than school work.

As long as she kept, Naraku happy, he wouldn't beat on her, and as long as Inuyasha was satisfied, he didn't ask questions. He knew that Kagome as no longer working as a porn actress, and the times that she had to be with Naraku, she told him that she was with Miroku. Since Inuyasha and Miroku don't talk, she didn't worry about them ever talking about her whereabouts. Also, since she and Miroku still weren't speaking too much, she didn't have to worry about coming up with a lie to tell him anyway.

Her life wasn't much right now, but it was still hers and she was going to try and hold onto it for as long as she possibly could before something else could complicate things for her. Of course, she wanted out of her sex enslavement…but as of right now, the best thing for her would be to what he says. He had gotten into the habit of making Kagome come into his office or classroom for mid-day quickies during his free period. Kagome assumed it was because he liked the rush of risk taking. It felt good to him to get away with doing something like that in a place where it could cause the most problems for the two of them.

It had been about a week and a half since Kagome was beaten senseless in Naraku's office. Right now it was a sunny morning and Kagome actually in her first period class this time. Since that day, she didn't bother skipping his class ever again. Things seemed to be going rather well and the period was nearly over. She always looked forward to getting out of this class the most during the day. But right before the bell ran, the schools disciplinarian came into Kagome classroom with two policemen.

"Ahem, attention students; It has been brought my attention that there is a student here that has been committing acts of rather elude and explicit behavior." He said.

The entire classes started whispering things like "I bit it was you!" and "It's him over there!" Kagome never picked her head up from her; in fact, she didn't even notice the dead and the cops come in the class. She was too busy starring at her watching counting down the last remaining minutes in the hell hole she called first period.

"I've had the chance to see someone be arrested from school before. I wonder who they're taking in. This is going to be comedy!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this? I am trying to conduct class here," Naraku spoke up.

"You'd best not be opening your mouth Mr. Onigumo, this is a serious matter." He replied.

One of the police officers cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Is there a girl in here known as, Kagome Higurashi?"

The glass gasped and all turned to look at Kagome who was still staring at her watch when it finally clicked in that her name was said.

"Huh!?" She fell of the thought train she was traveling on and dropped back into reality. "I'm…K-Kagome, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kagome, please stand up from your seat please." The dean said to her and she did.

The two cops walked up the isle and stood on both sides of her, one of them patted her down while the other started to handcuff her. "Young lady, you are under arrest for delinquency, elude and explicit behavior, misdemeanor, indecent exposure, and possession and presentation of false identity." They started walking her down the front of the classroom where all the students in her class just stared with their mouths gaped open.

"Why am I being arrested!? Who called you guys!?" She looked at her first period teacher, "You told didn't you!? You said you wouldn't say anything as long as I kept you happy! You are such a liar, you jerk! Bastard! I will never forgive you! Everything that you put me through, everything that you made me do for you! You were going to call the police on me anyway! Why!? Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance!? Why did you spend so much time torturing me!?" Kagome started screaming at Naraku while trying to shake away from the cops.

"Mr. Onigumo did not tip the police…" The disciplinarian said. "I received an anonymous tip in school and called them myself."

"Sir, I assure you, I have no idea what that crazy girl is talking about." Naraku said in response to the speech Kagome just delivered in front of everyone in the room.

"No need to plead your case to me," The disciplinarian replied to him. "You can plead it at your trial."

"Naraku Onigumo, you are under arrest for, contributing to the delinquency of a minor, battery, physical and sexual abuse, possession of child pornography, and extortion." The police officers said while handcuffing him as well.

Kagome brain was cloudy; she couldn't believe what was happening. Who tipped off her school? She only told one other person her story. Kagome looked up at her classmates who here all staring at her being hauled away by a group of police officers. She looked into each of their faces one by one reading the looks that each of them were sending her. When she got to Inuyasha's face, she saw a look of worry and concern, but all she delivered back was one of hate. He was the only other person that knew of her secret. But the hardest face to look at was the vary one that she hadn't spoken to for weeks. She looked into the eyes of her best friend as he watched her leave with the police. His face was expressionless because she never bothered to tell the one person who cared the most about her what was going on.

She didn't want her secret to come out like this; she didn't want it to come out at all. But if it ever had to, having it be this public was the last thing she wanted to happen. With one final look at her classmates, she was guided out of room, out the school building, and into the back of a cop car.

* * *

AN: How that this chapter huh? Pretty intense, right? Sorry for the late update. But I am in college, and trying to keep up with studies, I also got really sick, and plus I started working on another story. It's called The Golden Paintbrush. So if you haven't checked it out already, you should totally go and do that. I think you will like it! Anyway, Sexy Baby is pretty much almost done. I'm battling the ending in my head because I still haven't decided which I'm going to use yet but it will come to me. However, I hope you all liked this chapter and it was worth the wait that I made you all endure. Be sure your Read and Review if you like it…or even if you hate it! ;)

-Kriss


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dark, grey room she was sitting in was quiet…too quiet. There weren't any lights, and there was only one window that didn't even lead to the outside world. She knew it was a two-way mirror where more people staring at her from outside the interrogation room she was sitting in. It had been almost sixteen hours since Kagome was arrested and still she refused to talk. Instead, she just sat. She sat at the metal table in front of her and played with her fingers while a female detective paced back and forth in front of her.

"Can you tell me about yourself, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome looked up at the woman; her hair was disheveled and hid half of her face. Since she was put into custody, she shut down. She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything…she just stared. Because she didn't have any parents or legal guardian to represent her, there was no way for the police to make her talk unless she willingly opened her mouth.

"I know you aren't a bad person honey…what's written in this report, I'm sure it isn't you. It's just a small piece of something you have done. So tell me about you…who are you?" The detective seemed like a nice woman, thought Kagome wouldn't allow herself to succumb to trusting her. She went half her life trusting no one and she wasn't about to start now.

But Kagome smirked at the question she was asked. "Who am I, you say…?" She said in a low whisper. "Who am I? I am nobody…who are you? Are you nobody too?"

The statement she made slightly moved the lady detective; it was a shockingly creepy rhyme. "W-what do you mean?" Kagome didn't answer her; she began her unending starting contest with the detective again. The detective sighed, "Well…you do have the right to remain silent. But, I cannot help you if you don't talk to me."

Kagome placed both her hands on the table and used it to push off of to get on her feet. She leaned over the table to get in the detectives face, though she was still several feet away from her. "You don't want to help me…you want to help yourself."

"You don't really believe that do you, Kagome?" The detective opened the file on Kagome that was in her hands and started reading some of what was inside. "You started working for an internet porn site in your early sixteenth year, you got involved with one of your high school teachers…as for as this report goes, all I'm seeing is that you're the victim here. If you tell me what happened, you can be out of here scott-free. But you have to work with me…"

She tilted her head, "What do you want me to say? That like a deer in headlights, I got caught up in this shit!? That my lack of parental guidance caused me to lose my mind and I went looking anywhere to find some form of love because I was lacking it in my life? That, because I never had love, I started looking in the direction of sex to fill the void? Is that the type of answer you are looking for detective?"

"Honey, I'm looking for the facts. I don't want to have to throw you in jail to get them. Are you afraid to tell me? Is someone threatening you to keep quiet? Where are your parents? How come no one knew any of this was going on?"

Kagome started laughing, "You think I'm scared of someone?" She stopped laughing and became serious again, "Listen, I may only be sixteen years old, but I have seen a lot of shit and done a lot of the same shit. I don't spend my life being afraid of people. No one knew what was happening in my life because I didn't want them to know; and for the record, I have no parents. My mother is dead…and my father is dead to me." Kagome stood up once more, "I did what I did to survive in this world! I did what I did to get what I needed in this fucked up thing the rest of this world calls a life. And you know what else…? If I had to do it all again, I would…exactly the same way. Put that in my file."

The detective sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what else she could do or say to the girl to pump her for more information. Kagome talked, but she never said anything that could be deemed useful in court. "I can't help a person who is not willing to help themselves. If you don't want to help me, help you…I have no choice but to have you put back behind bars until you're ready to talk." She said while pulling out another pair of handcuffs and snapping them on Kagome's wrists.

-X-

The two school arrests did nothing but spark up rumors in the school. People hounded Miroku for information because she was the only person she ever really talked to. But alas, he knew nothing; and even if he did, he wouldn't dare sell out his best friend. Kagome's business was her business. Though, he wished she had come to him sooner about things that were going on. Maybe this could have been prevented. Now, here he was sitting in the cafeteria with an empty seat in front of him. Miroku wished that he could have an opportunity just to speak with her, just to make sure she was okay. Knowing his only long term friend was in custody and there was nothing he could do about it drove him mad.

"I can't stand this anymore!" He yelled while squeezing open a can of soda. The can was crushed and there was a mess of cola all over the table. "Damnit…"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Miroku looked up from the mess he caused and saw Inuyasha standing across from his table offering the napkin in his hand. Reluctantly, Miroku took it and starting wiping up the spilled soda. "What do you think?" He asked with malice in his voice.

"I was just being civil, what are you snapping at me for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, this is all your fault!" Miroku snapped at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I didn't choke the life out of your drink just now. But if blaming me for it makes you feel better, I'll go buy you another one. Will that make you forgive me?" He replied sarcastically.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about the soda! I'm talking about Kagome. She was arrested yesterday and I know you had something to do with it. But here you are, walking around all high and mighty like you don't even care!"

"Hey look, ease up." Inuyasha sat down at the table and started talking more quietly because Miroku's outburst was attracting a crowd. "I had nothing to do with Kagome's arrest yesterday and to be quite frank; I'm just as concerned about her as you. Violent or not, I do actually like the girl. That's the reason I put up with her. But her conviction is out of my hands, so what is the point of beating yourself up about it?"

"What's the point? The point is that my best friend whom would never hurt a fly is being charged for things she couldn't have possibly done. Delinquency, elude and explicit behavior…Kagome wouldn't have done things like that!"

"Actually…" Inuyasha interrupted his monologue.

Miroku shot Inuyasha a set of death glares, "What do you know about this?"

Inuyasha sighed; he knew this wasn't his business to tell. But how was he supposed tell Miroku that when here he was sitting right in front of him waiting for an answer on his best friend. "Kagome and I were talking once…"

"Talking? Ha, is that code for screwing her brains out!? Don't make me laugh!?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, I did screw her brains out if that's what you wanted to know. But no, talking was code for exactly that…TALKING. So like I said, we were talking once and she mentioned to me how she got caught up in something really bad. I assume you already know that Kagome was struggling really hard to make ends meet, right?"

"Of course I know that! But she told me she got a really nice paying part time job and all of her struggles were over." Miroku exclaimed.

"Did she ever tell you that part time job was working for an internet porn website?"

Miroku's eyes widened, "No way! I don't believe you, you're lying! She wouldn't do anything like that!"

"The job advertised for site modeling…she didn't know it would eventually lead to what it led to. She kept that secret from everyone…even you."

"So how do you know!? Explain to me how you would know this and I didn't?" Miroku was becoming more excited than necessary.

"Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know provided I have the information to pass. But you have got to calm down if you want me to tell you what I know…" Miroku nodded his head, "I know about that day she came onto you."

Miroku seemed taken aback that Inuyasha would know about that day. It never occurred to him that before she would try to reconcile what was left of their friendship, Kagome would go and air her dirty laundry to someone she hardly knew. "She told you about that day…?" He asked.

"That and a lot of other stuff too. But I'll get into that. You see, Kagome and I were sort of on an enemies with benefits level before that day she tried to have sex with you. But she was also going through something on her own…which was the double life she was living. Someone found out about her double life and was blackmailing her; threatening to tell her secret unless she did sexual favors for them. I'm assuming she began to get really depressed. She believed there was no way out of the life she was living and she looked anywhere for some amount of comfort."

"…that's when she came to me." Miroku started putting pieces together thinking back on what Kagome was saying to him that day.

_"I wish I could believe that…but nothing good ever seems to come to me. I just…I don't know what to do at this point. All I want is for that one person to see that I need them, they can save me from my troubles and haul me away to a better place and live a happily ever after. I deserve that much…don't I?_

"She tried to tell me…but I pushed her away," Miroku looked Inuyasha in the eye, "This is all my fault."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, don't believe that. I'm not even finished yet. Besides, even if she was trying to tell you, she was going about it the wrong way. She was trying to relay a message to you through sex, I doubt she was ever going to tell you that day at all. Otherwise, instead of running off after you stopped her from coming onto you, she would have told you right then and there. But let me finished, after she left you…she came to me after I had just gotten finished with one of my other girls. She begged me to help her out of her situation, with the porn industry, her blackmailing. Her mouth was running like water because she needed someone to guide her through the process of getting help. I think that because she was so depressed and upset with her life that it was messing with her mentally and she didn't know who to turn to.

"Did she ever tell you who was blackmailing her?" Miroku asked but Inuyasha shook his head no.

"She said she wasn't ready to tell me that part yet. But I'll bet that had something to do with Mr. Onigumo getting arrested as well."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "The way she freaked on him in the classroom when the cops were taking her proves it. But why would he call the cops on her? If he really was the blackmailer, wouldn't turning Kagome in potentially put him at fault if Kagome told on him?"

"Much like she did yesterday, exactly? Which is why something doesn't add up. Someone else had to know about Kagome and would have had to turn her in…but whom? Who else did she tell?" Inuyasha started thinking to himself, but alas, he was stumped. He hadn't known Kagome too, too long for him to learn everyone she associated herself with.

"I think I have a possible, thought…but I'm going out on a limb."

* * *

Sango was sitting in the library for her free period looking over some notes for a test she had in the class right after this. However, two shadow figures stepped in front of her and started blocking her light and distracted her from her studies. She looked up and to her knowledge she only knew one of them.

"Um…can I help you?" She asked, utterly confused as to why it looked like they were about to have an intervention on her.

"You're Sango right," Inuyasha asked rather forcefully.

"Yea…that's the name on my birth certificate."

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha fearing that he might scare the girl away, "We've been looking all over for you, Sango."

"Well…here I am, what's wrong?" She asked while closing her text book.

"You're friends with Kagome, right? Or that's what you claim to be!" Inuyasha said.

Sango furrowed her brows, "I know her…are we friends? Uhh, more or less. Look, if this was about her getting arrested yesterday, I can't help you."

"If you didn't have anything to do with it, how did you know that's what we were going to ask you about?" Inuyasha accused and Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, it's been the talk of the school since yesterday when it happened. Everyone knows about it. I said, I was going out on a limb when mentioning Sango's name. That wasn't your queue to begin an interrogation, Inuyasha!" Miroku chided.

Sango stood up and folded her arms, "You two came here to interrogate me? And what exactly did I do?"

"You called the police on Kagome, that's what you did. You are the only other person that she talked to about her personal life!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Um, no I didn't. I didn't even know she was arrested until I saw the news last night. Besides, how could I have called the cops on her, when the reasons that she was charged for…I had no idea she did."

"Says anyone who doesn't want to classified as a snitch!"

Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, "When I talked to her, all she told me was that she got into a bar with a fake ID, me some guy named Inuyasha…whom I'm assuming is you." She said while gesturing towards him, "You two did the nasty, the next day you called her easy, she got mad and hit you. That was all we talked about."

Miroku nodded his head, "I believe you…"

"Seriously? You bought that load of bull shit!?" Inuyasha snapped. "It's obvious that she's lying! She's the only other person that came in close contact with Kagome! It has to be her!"

Miroku shoved Inuyasha, "Shut up, Inuyasha! It wasn't her! Someone did sell her out, but it wasn't Sango!"

"Who else could it be then?" Inuyasha said while pushing Miroku back, but harder. The two guys got into each other's faces.

Sango squeezed herself in between the two of them to prevent a fight. "I didn't know anything about Kagome and the porn and whatever else she got involved in. But if you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself. Go to the police station…talk to her. Find out what she knows, I'll bet, at a time like this…she could really use her friend and boyfriend."

Inuyasha seemed a little uncomfortable at that comment, "We uh…aren't together, in that way."

"You're seeing her though, am I right?"

"Yes, well…more or less."

"Then, that counts for something. Obviously, if you didn't care to some extent…you wouldn't be here right now jumping down my throat. Am I right? And you…" Sango said while turning to Miroku, "You're her oldest friend. You mean so much to her, and I know the feeling is mutual"

Miroku leaned up against a book shelf, "She doesn't want to see my face. We haven't even spoken since…" He stopped, "I can't keep thinking this is somehow my fault."

"Dude, it's not your fault. I told you that."

"But if I never pushed her away that day, I feel like none of this would have happened."

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, how it happened, or why. What matter's right now is what is, and the fact that it did happen so we have to live with it. You want my advice, go to her. Talk to her, see what she has to say about all of this. After all…she is the one person who can give you the most answers."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha agreed, and Sango was right. Sitting around, pointing the finger at different people wasn't going to help Kagome. Rather they found out who went to the police or not, that wasn't going to get Kagome out of custody. They had to work together to help her, and the first stop…was to go straight to the source.

-X-

"I always thought being in a jail cell would be a lot more dramatic than it actually it is. I wouldn't mind staying here; it's like a little mini vacation with ugly clothes, a hard bed and no sunlight. It's livable though…free to eat, free to sleep. This is a lot better than the life I was struggling to have."

"You don't mean that, Kagome. And you don't have to force yourself to watch what you say around me. I'm your lawyer…I'm on your side." A man said from the outside of the metal bars.

Kagome was leaning her body weight on the jail cell bars. She was so thin that her arms, and legs fit right in between them. She looked even more messed up than she did when she first arrived to the police station. Since she had no family to get her out on bail, she was forced to stay in police custody until her trial.

"You aren't on my side. You're my public defender…you get paid rather the judge is in favor to me or not. So you can take your fake sympathy and shove it!"

"Kagome, the judge will be in favor of you if you just cooperate. Child porn is illegal regardless and no one can hold you entirely responsible for doing it because of your age. Possession of a fake ID or not, it is the job of the companies to make sure they aren't hiring underage actors, which you were."

"I wasn't forced to do it…I choose to. I signed the paper work, it was my decision." Kagome replied.

"And at the age of sixteen, you weren't legal to many that decision on your own anyway. Any paper that you sign before the age of eighteen is void. No one can legally bind you to anything without parental consent, which you don't have. And in this particular situation, it wouldn't matter if you had it or not because child pornography is illegal regardless." Her layer said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and unraveled herself from the cell bars. She then sat on the one inch thick piece of fabric that was supposed to be her bed. "My life is an absolute tragedy…I really am nobody."

"You're not nobody, you are Kagome, it's who you are…"

"Yea, Kagome…the one I hate and hate being. I feel more like nobody. I should be nobody."

"Hey, there's someone here to see you." A security guard said from a distance and moments later in walked someone Kagome wasn't ready to face quite yet.

"What are you doing here?" She said. "Get out of here, I don't want to see your face…traitor."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Kagome's lawyer said while leaving the room.

Inuyasha took a moment to scope around his surroundings. "Wow…so this is prison?" He said.

"No…this is police custody. Prison is something else…"

He sighed while taking in the appearance of the girl in front of him. She looked paler, her eyes were baggy and dark, she looked thinner and her hair was all over her head. "You look…terrible, Kagome."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what you want…before I scream."

"I came to see how you were doing. And I hope you would finally be willing to open up and tell me what's going on." Inuyasha replied.

"I told you everything you need to know."

"No you didn't," Another voice came through, and momentarily, Miroku walked up from behind Inuyasha, "You told him…us, what you wanted us to know. Not what we need to know."

"Why don't you just turn on the news? I heard they're shedding some nice light to what's going on in my life! Sure would love to know where they are getting their facts from though!" She spat.

"Kagome…neither one of us is judging you." Miroku said.

"Is that's what you came here to tell me? Because you said it, now can you be on your way?"

"That's not why we're here. We came here to get the missing puzzle pieces to the jigsaw puzzle that is this mess you've gotten into."

"Just because that's what you came here for…doesn't those are the answers you are going to leave here with."

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha said, "You need to pull yourself together and talk to the people you can actually trust."

Kagome chuckled, "I trust no one…especially not _you!_"

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you not see me!? You're there and I'm here! How do you think I got here? Someone called the cops on me! Who was it!? Certainly not me! I'm 99% sure it wasn't Naraku! Miroku didn't know anything so who else is here!?" She screamed and eventually, started to fight off tears. "I t-…I trusted you, and you threw it in my face. You are NOTHING to me Inuyasha! A-all I wanted, was someone to help me when I needed it. You couldn't even do that…"

Inuyasha banged his fist against the cell bars causing her to jump, "Kagome, I never told your secret! I would have taken your secret with me to the grave because you asked me too! I came here, because I care about you and what happens to you. I also want to try and help you!"

She walked over to where Inuyasha was standing, on the other side of the bars, "Why…? That whole speech is just empty words unless you have reason to back it up." She simply said.

"It's because I…" Inuyasha cut himself off, Miroku knew what he was getting ready to say, but Kagome's thoughts were too cloudy to pick up on it. "I…I uh,"

"You…?" Kagome mocked. "What?"

Inuyasha's head was pressed up against the metal bars, but his face was facing the floor. Kagome was standing right in front of him and the only thing between them was the cell itself. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked her in the eye. He couldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue itching to come out. So instead, he stooped…and placed a soft kiss on her bottom lip. This kiss was different than any other they shared together. This one, though short and sweet…had so much more meaning to it than any other. When they parted, Kagome's face was left flushed, and her mind cleared up.

"Now do you understand?" He asked. "There is something about you, Kagome; something that draws me into you. It's like I said before, sometimes I can't stand you…but at the same time, I can't be without you. I don't know how you did it, but somehow you made me fall for you. I was afraid to admit it before because I wasn't clear about it myself. I've never felt this way since my first and only girlfriend. But I understand now that I cannot keep running from this. I just wish the circumstances were different for the first time I told you that… " Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome trailed her vision from his lips back up to his eyes. She saw a sincere glint in them which softened her heart. She placed her palm on his cheek through the bars that separated them. "I-I feel the same way."

The atmosphere, thought sweet and romantic, was very uncomfortable for Miroku who was still standing in the room. He cleared his throat to remind the both of them that he was still there. Slightly embarrassed, the couple separated and took a few steps back from each other.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry too. You didn't deserve to be tossed aside the way I did to you…"

She cut him off, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have put you in that uncomfortable position. In fact, now that I actually think about it, I don't know why I even did it. I was out of line…I deserved it. I crossed the line with a lot of stuff, I played with fire and look at me now, I got burned…badly."

"What are they even really charging you for?" Miroku asked her.

"Well…if I play the victim card, which it seems like they are making me do anyway, I can walk away with no charges. But then, the authorities are going to go after the people that ran the company that I was working for. I promised them that this wouldn't ever affect them as long as they shut my site down. They did what I asked…but now because I was a minor and technically that isn't my decision to make, I can't be in control with what might happen to the company. I may have hated what I was doing…but they helped me out of a hole I didn't think I would ever crawl out of."

"But Kagome, it created more problems…you gained stalkers. That guy I saved you from at the restaurant. And I'm sure there will be other people who recognize you."

"There will be! There always will be, and because of this story going public, now I become a target. People know my real name; they know what city I live in. This is all just a giant mess! …and I brought it all on myself."

"You didn't bring on the stalkers…and you shouldn't have to live in fear."

"Tell that to the person here who is probably meditating on my murder right now…" She replied.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, better question…what's going on with Mr. Onigumo?" Miroku butted in.

Just then, two security guards came in with Naraku hand cuffed and was getting ready to place him in a cell block a few down from Kagome.

"They must have just finished interrogating him…sick bastard." Kagome whispered. "I put up with so much…because of him." She started scratching her skin so hard she was turning red and would eventually start to break skin. "I just feel dirty seeing him and knowing everything I had to do to keep him quiet."

The two guys moved closer to her to try and keep what they were talking about hushed so Naraku couldn't hear.

"He has way more charges against him and I have to go to trial and testify against him. But…I just can't. I can't testify against him without testifying against myself as well."

"And if you don't…?" Miroku asked.

"If I don't, the judge will make me do a rape kit…and, I don't want to do that either. I know I've been with a lot of men. I don't need more people knowing about my past." She continued.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "So, if I understand this correctly, you want to keep quiet and let a man that has been beating the crap out of your go scott-free?"

Kagome stopped talking and started looking around trying to avoid eye contact with the boys in front of her.

"So, later…when he gets angry, he can come after you and start beating you again because of this? Pick your poison, Kagome. What sounds like the better option? Testify…or continue being abused?"

"Besides," Inuyasha interrupted, "According to law, you are not bound to say anything that could possibly testify against yourself. No one can make you do that…all you have to tell them on that stand, is what he did to you. You don't have to tell them why, rather you know or not."

"Your friend is right you know…?"

The three teenagers gasped simultaneously and noticed someone standing behind them. "You're the person who was in here talking to her earlier…who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Kagome's public defender." The man turned to Inuyasha and held out his hand to shake, "My name is Totosai…and you young man, seem to be very knowledgeable on law and how it works. Have you ever thought of a career in criminal justice, or law?"

Inuyasha shook the old man's hand, "Nice to meet you…but why didn't you tell her any of this yourself? And no, I haven't…"

"Well, unfortunately, Kagome doesn't like to talk to her lawyer very much. But besides that, I think you should look into justice studies when you graduate high school. You would be a great asset…food for thought, young man." He said then turned back to Kagome, "Now, if you are finally ready to sit down and talk…we can discuss tactics to make sure you get out of here with as little of a record as possible."

-X-

"After he black mailed me into doing what he said, he gave me directions on how to get to his house that night. I went…and when I got there, all I wanted to do was turn around and go home. But I was afraid…I was afraid that if I didn't do what he said, that he would what I was doing. So I used that as my strength to get out of my car and go through with what I did. When I knocked on the door, he opened it and pulled me inside and threw me on his couch. H-he…he started kissing me, but I was really tense and reluctant. I didn't want to do it and he realized it…and he stopped, got off of me and left the room. I thought maybe he was having second thoughts and would let me go. But he came back with a glass. He told me to drink it because it will help loosen me up. I thought maybe it was just heavy vodka, but when I swallowed it, it tasted like water. He told me to drink it all…so I did, though I didn't feel any different. After the glass was empty, he started kissing my neck and…and touching me. I tried to close my legs, but then…I realized that I lost the feeling in them and couldn't. That's when I realized he hadn't given me ordinary water. I don't know what was in it…but the effects were fast. Soon, I lost all feeling in my body completely and I started to see double vision. Next thing I knew…I blacked out. I woke up at some point, my vision was still a little blurry, but I could still make out what was happening around me. My clothes were gone, and I was handcuffed by my hands and feet to a bed. I heard him moaning, and that's when I realized that…that he was inside of me. I still couldn't move my body…but I could feel everything, I could hear everything, and I was still fully conscious. I couldn't talk though…not that there was much I could say. He was talking to me while I was on the bed. He told me I was a naughty girl and needed to be taught a lesson. He said he would discipline me personally to make sure I never misbehave again. My vision started to clear up, and I was slowly gaining the feeling in my fingertips and toes. I realized that the effects of the drink were starting to wear off. Still, I couldn't talk though. But he must have known that his time with me was over soon…and with one final…t-trust, he released himself inside of me. After that, he got up and started putting his clothes back on. He pulled a pack of plan-B out of the pocket and threw it on the bed next to me. Then, he took the cuff off my wrists and feet, but crawled on top of my once more. He said, 'You better not forget our little deal. Besides, even if you tell…I'll deny it. You aren't Kagome, you are mine…and you are nobody. No one cares about you…no one cares about nobodies.' And that was how it all started, Naraku held things over my head to get me to do sexual things for him. After all the things he said and did to me, I was broken and I had no one else to turn to. I don't have any parents…I live alone. I struggled with the burden of my secret getting out every day and did what I could too let it remain a secret. I only did it because I didn't think I had any other choice. We live in a dog eat dog world and I had to do what I could to survive. I'm not asking you to believe me…and I won't beg for a second chance. I know I broke the law by doing porn under age, and I know I put a lot of people at risk by presenting false identification. So don't blame the company…blame me." Kagome was sitting in the stands at her trial, her heart was beating fast as she watched everyone watch her.

"Thank you Kagome that will be all. You can step down." The judge told her. "Now if the jury would like to take a few minutes reach their decision, we will take a fifteen minute recess."

Kagome took her seat back with her lawyer and simply starred in space. She couldn't believe that her hard life got her where she was today. The rest of her life rested in the hands of the twelve people in the jury stands.

"Don't worry…no matter what that jury and judge says, you will get through this." Her lawyer said to her. Still, Kagome didn't answer, she was on the edge of her seat and wanted to know where she would be spending the next few years of her life.

Before she knew it though, the court recess was over and the jury was coming back to their seats as well as the judge, and by standards. "Has the jury reached their verdict?" The judge asked.

One member stood up, "We have your honor,"

"Will Miss Higurashi and her councilman please stand?" They did so and the juror continued.

"We have all agreed that Miss Higurashi indeed did some things in her past which caused her to end up here today and she has as much admitted to it in the stands." Kagome could feel herself tearing up already. "However, we do not believe she is at all a bad person. We think she is a good girl that had to live a hard life. The jury does not believe a detention center would help her at all, but instead, counseling and perhaps adoption to a loving home that can guide and nurture her to make better decisions in life. So, the jury finds her…innocent of all charges."

"Then let it be that Miss Kagome Higurashi sentenced to counseling and be placed into foster care until she is legally adopted, or becomes of legal age, and she shall be cleared of all charges. Case dismissed." Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard, her stomach felt like it was going to fall out of her butt. She couldn't believe that they let her go, record cleared and all. But the trial wasn't completely over. There was still the verdict on Naraku. "Has the jury reached a verdict for Naraku Onigumo?" The judge asked.

This time, a different juror stood up, "We have your honor…" Naraku and his lawyer arose from their seats to await his verdict. "The jury finds Mr. Onigumo guilty of extortion, physical child abuse, sexual child abuse, and statutory rape."

"Then I sentence Mr. Onigumo to twenty-five years in prison. No bail, and a 50,000 dollar cash only bail. Case dismissed…court adjourned." The judge hit his mallet and a huge weight felt like it had been lifted from Kagome's shoulders. Finally, she could have her life back. Well, part of it that is. She had to live in a foster home which was exactly what she was trying to avoid. But that was better than a juvenile detention center. She was ready to start over fresh with a new life.

After the court session, Kagome walked outside of the court house a free woman. She felt the sun on her skin for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!" She heard the voice of the man she couldn't live without and searched around for the face that matched the voice. It didn't take long for her to find him.

Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the court house steps a long with Miroku, his mother, and even Sango. But seeing Inuyasha's face exited her the most. She ran towards them all and jumped on Inuyasha. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Despite the fact that he wasn't ready to be jumped on, he was just as excited to see her and quickly gained his posture and held onto her, as well as kept his balance. For once, Kagome's heart felt heavy for a good reason, and the reason was right here in front of her. She stared into his eyes lovingly and placed a much needed kiss on his lips. Inuyasha returned it, and the two were too busy sucking face to even realize that they weren't alone.

"Ahem, alright…break it up or get a room." Sango said, bringing Kagome and Inuyasha off cloud nine and back to reality.

"What Sango is trying to say is that we are all happy to see you out of all this mess and finally smiling again. It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled again and nodded her head. Inuyasha put her back down on the ground, and she immediately threw her arms around Miroku. "Thank you so much…for always being there for me; for being my friend. There are so many things I never would have gotten through if it weren't for you. So, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, and Miroku's face grew a little blush. He's been kissed by her before, but his mother was never standing right behind them.

"Well, if you like being my best friend so much, you'll probably love being my sister…" He kind of casually snuck in.

Kagome heard it though, and it broke her happy high. "W-what?" She said.

Everyone got quiet and started staring at Miroku. But his mother stepped in to defend him, "Kagome, honey…you know you have always been welcome in my home. You know if there is anything you ever wanted or needed, I would do what I can to get it for you. And you know…that I have always seen you as a daughter I never had. So, if it's okay with you…I would gladly adopt you as my daughter and officially make you a member of our family. But of course, that's only if you want to…"

Kagome's mouth fell open and she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, and it was almost like what the woman in front of her had said didn't even register in her brain. In fact, it probably hadn't. Her words were still ringing in Kagome's ears.

"Well…? What do you say, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

The gaping hole in the middle of Kagome's face became a smile, and her eyes started watering up with tears of joy. She nodded her head yes, "O-of course I want to…mom," She forced out with the tears that started falling down her face.

Mom…

That was a word she never thought she would ever get to say again in her life. But here she was, a woman who cared for her as if she was her own for Kagome's permission to welcome her into her family. It was so much for her to process, that all she could simply do was break down and cry. Kagome had truly been given a second chance at life,

and this time…she wasn't going to waste it.

-X-

AN: Well, technically…this is the end of my story. But I know you are all itching to know who turned Kagome over to the police, and how her life is going to be from now on. So, because of that…I am going to (at some point) which you all an epilogue chapter clearing up all the extra questions that I'm sure are floating around in your heads. But as for now, the story is complete and this is the ending. If you do not want to wait for me to make the epilogue…feel free to ask me for a brief summary on the ending. Yes, I will be a kind soul and tell you. But I do encourage you all to keep checking back for the epilogue because of course, no summary will be as good as the real thing. In any event…you guys know the rules. I write and entertain…you guys read and review. And seriously guy…do try to review this chapter because this is the conclusion and I worked really hard on this. Hell, I stayed up until one in the morning writing this fifteen page chapter! So GIVE ME MY REWARD! O_O

p.s. I like long reviews :p

-Kriss

Thanks you all for reading and make sure you favorite, follow, subscribe and all that other good stuff. Also, read the Golden Paintbrush. It's my newest project and it's going to be a fantasy story which this will be the first time I wrote a fantasy. So please, check it out!


End file.
